


Инкарцеро как аргумент в разговоре

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019
Summary: Иногда в разговоре весомым аргументом является заклинание





	Инкарцеро как аргумент в разговоре

Бесит. Просто бесит. И чем дальше, тем сильнее и сильнее.

Нет, хорошо, он мог понять, почему — месяц назад. Тогда все было слишком шатко, слишком многое зависело не от них, и успех всей затеи висел на волоске, а сделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Тогда — было понятно, откуда нервозность, недоверие, искрой проскочившая между ними всеми враждебность. Тогда на нервах были все.

Но сейчас... Упираться там, где у Грейвза был опыт, которого не было у других... это казалось совершенно неуместным, ненужным и контрпродуктивным — о да, это Геллерт умел великолепно. Не всегда: чаще Гриндельвальд все же сначала выслушивал, обдумывал, и только все взвесив — выносил решение. Но сейчас он уперся. И в чем! Драконы. Затея, провал которой мог перечеркнуть все достижения последнего года.

Бесит. До желания разнести по камешку весь Нурменгард. Начиная с верхних этажей, разумеется. И донести до лидера, что упорствовать в этом вопросе неразумно — возможности не было. Перси сам не до конца был с ним откровенен. Он сам не рассказал всех деталей, включая те, которые могли бы повлиять на решение Гриндельвальда. Проблема заключалась в том, что Персиваль не мог рассказать всего сейчас. То, что он задумал, могло изменить ситуацию настолько, что проблема решилась бы сама собой. Но исполнять задуманное нужно было самому, и так, чтобы ни одна живая душа больше не знала об этом. Даже Геллерт. Он просто мог не понять.

Грейвз ловит себя на том, что — опять! — нарезает круги по комнате. Самый верный признак того, что он не может ни выкинуть все это из головы, ни удовлетвориться любым из лежащих на поверхности способов решения проблемы. Нужно что-то иное. Что-то, чего от него не ожидал бы никто, включая, возможно, и его самого. Выход за рамки. А для этого — нужна цель.

Анализ. Грейвз заставляет себя остановиться. Плюхнувшись в кресло, вытягивает ноги, откидывая голову на спинку, закрывает глаза. Цель. Что ему нужно для осуществления задуманного? Чтобы Геллерт хотя бы рассмотрел другие способы демонстрации мощи «Ради общего блага». Любые другие кроме драконов. И дело даже не в том, что МакФасти, крупнейший клан волшебников, которые заботились о популяции драконов в Шотландии, судя по всему, не собирались полностью выполнять свою часть договоренностей. То, что было задумано как акт устрашения, могло обернуться катастрофой, если найдется хотя бы один грамотный магозоолог, у которого хватит смелости, и отчаяния использовать уязвимые места драконов. Грейвз это понимал. Видел своими глазами, как камнем падала с неба огромная крылатая ящерица, сбитая всего лишь одним, но выдающимся наездником на метле. Видел, как застывали маги прямо в разгар битвы, провожая взглядом то, что должно было принести им безусловную и гарантированную победу. Но все попытки донести до Гриндельвальда, что эти опасения не пустой звук, не были даже выслушаны. Почему?

Ответ напрашивался только один: не доверяет. Все еще. Даже после всего, что было.  
Грейвз открывает глаза. Цель — доверие. Уже проще, но одновременно с этим сложнее.

Он улыбается. Спокойно. То, что формируется в голове, выходит за существующие рамки не только здравого смысла, но и понятия «самосохранение». Но, возможно, это способ. Достаточно действенный, чтобы попробовать.

Грейвз поднимается из кресла и направляется в спальню. Перебрав пузырьки из личного запаса зелий, пока не нашелся нужный, он понимает: это последний рубеж, когда можно повернуть назад. Когда еще не поздно остановиться. Когда он сделает глоток — дороги назад не будет. Поколебавшись секунду, Персиваль залпом выпивает содержимое пузырька.

Прикрыв глаза, Персиваль упирается рукой в стену рядом со шкафчиком. Первая волна проходит по телу огненным шквалом, заставляя его коротко, сдавленно зарычать. Сейчас, сейчас... еще немного потерпеть... Да, вот так лучше...

Сила. Чистая магия, концентрированная. Персиваль невольно поднимает руку на уровень глаз. Магия пробегает по пальцам голубыми искрами, хотя он сам не прилагает никаких усилий для этого. Красиво. Чистая — ничем не замутненная и не сдерживаемая — практически первобытная сила. Было чем любоваться...

Персиваль смотрит до тех пор, пока искры не гаснут, давая понять, что сила встроилась в его тело, сплелась воедино с его природной магией, усилив ее. Не только магию — сознание Грейвза стало ясным, словно прозрачный горный ручей. А эмоции наоборот, отошли на второй план. Для того, что было задумано — идеальное сочетание. Сила и спокойствие.

Теперь — окклюменция. Сдержать, запечатать то, что он сделал. Глубоко, так глубоко, чтобы его не смогли считать с первых минут. По сути, ему и правда нужны всего несколько минут. Но за эти несколько минут у Геллерта не должно возникнуть ни малейшего подозрения. Он просто придет выпить. Как и десятки раз до этого. Действие, ставшее за эти месяцы почти привычкой.

Скрыть. Возвести вокруг прозрачный кокон. Выровнять собственное ощущение от себя же. Вдох. Выдох. Он готов.

Вечер, как и десятки до него. У Геллерта всегда припасена бутылка виски. Его виски — лучшего, что могли предложить магловские вискокурни. Магловские... Персиваль усмехается. Геллерт перенял и это тоже.

Когда он заходит в покои Гриндельвальда, того еще нет. Не проблема. То, что он вернется сегодня сюда, а не свалит на очередную вылазку, Грейвз знает наверняка, сам же расписание составлял. Он устраивается в кресле напротив камина, в котором тут же взвивается пламя. Домовые эльфы Гриндельвальда уже привыкли к частым визитам Персиваля. Вытянув руку, он сжимает пальцы, когда горлышко призванной бутылки касается ладони. Наливает золотистую жидкость в стакан и делает глоток.

Привычка, неизменная, сколько он себя помнит. Персиваль любил виски. Из всех крепких напитков, которые он в количестве пробовал на последних курсах школы, виски оставался самым любимым. И нет особой разницы, бурбон это или скотч. Или родиной напитка была Ирландия. Если виски был хорош, то он был хорош. А этот виски был отменный. Та бутылка, которую Грейвз держит в покоях Геллерта — повод приходить, когда хочется. Вопросов тот не задавал.

Раздается хлопок двери. Легок на помине. Грейвз прислушивается, но волны недовольства, которая проходилась по комнате, если Гриндельвальд был не в духе, не чувствует. Геллерт, по крайней мере, спокоен. Что ж, тем лучше. Раздраженный Гриндельвальд мог заметить его кокон раньше, чем Грейвз сделает то, что задумал. Не поворачиваясь, Персиваль терпеливо ждет, пока хозяин покоев устроится в соседнем кресле. Все, что Персиваль делает — призывает к себе второй стакан и наливает в него на два пальца алкоголя. Захочет — выпьет. Не захочет — домовые эльфы знают, что делать с остатками.

Геллерт все же выпивает. Хороший знак.

— Если вы пришли продолжить наш разговор на собрании, мистер Грейвз, то не стоило. Я не поменяю решения.

Персиваль улыбается.

«Конечно, не поменяешь.» — проносится мысль в его голове. Не прямо сейчас, уж точно. Он пожимает плечами:

— Я выпить пришел. Как и всегда. Я вообще подумываю у тебя тут бар открыть. Привилегированный.

Грейвз ловит взгляд Геллерта и, выдержав нужную паузу, сохраняет абсолютно серьезно выражение лица. Ровно до того момента, пока светлая бровь не начинает ползти вверх. И только после этого усмехается, мягко, подтверждая то, что и так очевидно:

— Шучу.

Геллерт раздраженно выдыхает, но ничего не говорит. Поднимается из кресла и направляется к шкафу, чтобы избавить себя от уличной одежды. Первой отправляется на ночное хранение обувь. Потом с плеч сползает жилет, цепочка-шаривари — ее он снимает бережнее и аккуратно укладывает на подставку с бархатной подушечкой. Этот предмет имеет для Геллерта особое значение и лучше, если он снимет его сам. Расстегиваются пуговицы на рубашке, сначала самая верхняя, потом следующая. Геллерт стоит к нему спиной, и Персиваль догадывается о происходящем по движениям тела. Незаметное движение рукой — палочка, скрытая все это время на сгибе локтя, соскальзывает вниз. В голове Перси — полная безмятежность. Если он сейчас даст слабину, если хотя бы на мгновение позволит себе усомниться в том, что делает — все может обернуться плохо. Грейвз прикрывает глаза.

Красивый. Темный цвет одежды идет Геллерту. Соскользнуть в мысли о том, насколько Гриндельвальд для него желанен — легко. Персиваль улыбается. Рука с палочкой опускается вниз, скрываясь в тени подлокотника кресла. Левая рука — не его ведущая, но на одно заклятье должно хватить. Геллерт поворачивает голову в его сторону, бросая взгляд через плечо. Персиваль даже не пытается скрыть то, что любуется им. Это легко читается в глазах — Грейвз буквально фонит этими эмоциями.

Геллерт наслаждается тем, что он чувствует и видит, тем, что исходит от Персиваля.

Движение выходит легким. Грейвз просто вскидывает руку, палочка становится ее продолжением. Между ними — не более пары метров. Даже если бы у Геллерта была в руках палочка, риск того, что он не успеет, был бы велик. А сейчас заклятье становится для Гриндельвальда полной неожиданностью. Заклятье, которое Персиваль произносит ледяным, по-настоящему ледяным голосом, глядя прямо в глаза Геллерта:

— Инкарцеро.

Поворот кисти. Всего доля секунды между заклятиями, пока невидимые веревки стягивают руки Геллерта за спиной.

Тот осознает случившееся не сразу — лишь тогда, когда уже не может двигать руками, лишь кистями и пальцами. Стянутая магией грудь не дает возможности нормально дышать.

Геллерт впивается взглядом в Грейвза, но тот лишь произносит:

— Силенцио.

Персиваль слишком хорошо знает, насколько Гриндельвальд великолепно владеет невербальной магией. Рисковать он не может. Невольно усмехается: как будто бы он уже не рискует.

Геллерт понимает, что тратить силы и энергию на то, чтобы исправить ситуацию, нет смысла. И потому просто наблюдает. Пока наблюдает. Однако внутри него нарастает поток ярости и гнева, который редко пробуждался. Даже когда Грейвз и Кролл выясняли отношения на дуэли. Когда Геллерт узнал, что Кролл применил непростительное к Грейвзу, даже тогда было лишь раздражение и недовольство своим аколитом. Но сейчас, когда Грейвз применяет к нему магию, заставляя замолчать, да еще и связывает ему руки, действия Персиваля вызывают в нем абсолютно другие ощущения.

«Это не сойдет вам с рук, мистер Грейвз!» Взгляд Геллерта не выражает ничего, кроме непроницаемого спокойствия. Холодного, твердого спокойствия.

Палочка все еще направлена на Гриндельвальда. Грейвз использует эту заминку, чтобы повести кончиком палочки вниз. Мягко. Плавно. Опуская на плечи Геллерта многотонный пресс из своей собственной магии, усиленной действием зелья многократно. До тех пор, пока Геллерт не оказывается на коленях, связанный его магией и лишенный голоса. Полностью в его власти.

На коленях. Темный маг, внушавший страх всей Европе, Америке и Британии стоит сейчас на коленях перед бывшим Аврором, бывшим директором Отдела магического правопорядка. Перед магом, которому он так легко позволил обвести себя вокруг пальца. С одной стороны, внутри Геллерта полыхает пламя, которое, если его выпустить, сожрет Грейвза живьем. Но с другой стороны, он просто ждет, что последует далее.

Сейчас они одни в комнате. И это не так, как тогда в метро, на глазах у многих. И даже тогда Гриндельвальд не испытывал страха. Всего лишь раздражение и легкий гнев на самого себя за то, что поступил опрометчиво. Недосмотрел.

Сейчас все иначе. В магии и во взгляде Персиваля нет смертельной угрозы. А следовательно, его поступок имеет определенный смысл. Значит, ему зачем-то понадобилось поступить так, как он поступил. Что ж, это меняет дело. Левая бровь чуть ползет вверх, выражая удивление и непонимание. Геллерт привык к тому, что многие вещи не всегда кажутся такими, какие есть на самом деле. И поток его личной силы остается сконцентрированным внутри него, готовый по приказу хозяина направиться туда, куда тот пожелает.

Персиваль смотрит в глаза Геллерта. Он не отводит взгляда все это время. Только если в самом начале он смотрел с вожделением, и едва ли не с обожанием — сейчас в темных глазах стоит лед. Холодное любопытство ставящего эксперимент ученого. Любопытство и жадность. Грейвз с жадностью всматривается в выражение глаз Геллерта.

Любимых глаз.

Персиваль коротко встряхивает головой. Давший трещину лед, вновь вернулся в исходное состояние. И Персиваль заглядывает внутрь себя, с не меньшим интересом изучая собственную реакцию на то, что он видел. На то, что он сделал. Персиваль меняет позу, упираясь локтем в подлокотник кресла и подпирает рукой щеку, продолжая молчать. Медленно, изучающе, но совершенно по-другому, чем минуту до этого — проходится взглядом по телу Геллерта. И коротко усмехается:

— Вот значит, как это ощущается... Любопытное чувство.

Магия Грейвза чувствуется плотным прессом. Двигаться почти невозможно, но Геллерт не был бы темным магом, если не мог хотя бы немного создать себе комфорт. Едва заметно улыбнувшись, усаживается удобнее. В конце концов, нужно использовать возможность находиться в комфортном положении, а не стоять на коленях. Он не отводит взгляда от Персиваля, наблюдая за каждым его движением.

Грейвз берет стакан, который отставил за секунду до того, как сформировал в голове заклятие, делает еще один глоток.

— Тебе-то не привыкать, я помню подземку Нью-Йорка. Интересно, тогда было так же? А, впрочем, молчи. Потом расскажешь.

Геллерт лишь недовольно дергает головой.

Персиваль все же встает, делает шаг к камину. На каминной полке было обычное место Бузинной палочки, если Геллерт не планировал никакой работы. Там же она и сейчас. Грейвз касается резной рукояти, не торопясь проводит пальцами по выступам, от одного конца до другого. И только после этого берет ее в руки, поворачиваясь лицом к Геллерту. Ловит взгляд Гриндельвальда, и снова улыбается, так же холодно, как и до этого:

— Это пока побудет у меня. Обещаю вернуть, как только наиграюсь.

По телу Гриндельвальда проходит волна гнева, и он дергается в сторону Грейвза. Но магия держит крепко. Все, что у него получается, это сдвинуться на несколько сантиметров. Гневный взгляд на Грейвза. Вот это он уже не простит ему. Никто не имеет права трогать его собственность. Его магические артефакты. Его палочку.

«Обещаю вернуть...» Надейся, что после этого, ты вернешься живым в свою комнату.

«Наиграюсь...»... фраза эхом отдается в голове Геллерта, сжимая и стягивая все внутри. И потом это «все» падает резко вниз, оставляя Геллерта в полнейшей пустоте.

Глубокий вдох. Глубокий выдох. Дыши. Все, что сейчас происходит — лишь игра. Игра...Игра? Геллерт напрягается всем телом, как будто бы собирается ударить. Но это нужно лишь для того, чтобы унять внутреннюю боль от осознания: для Грейвза сейчас, то, что он делает — игра? Внутри резко сгущаются краски, мысли и только одна фраза «наиграюсь» бьет по нервам. Поток личной силы Геллерта сконцентрирован внутри настолько, что все, чего он сейчас коснется магией, превратится в пепел. И внутри зарождается давно забытое чувство боли.

Палочка Гриндельвальда исчезает там же, где до этого была скрыта его собственная. Персиваль подходит ближе к Геллерту. Чуть подпитывает тот пресс, который держит сейчас Геллерта. И сам опускается рядом, оказываясь близко от бледного лица настолько, что чувствует дыхание Геллерта.

Взгляд Гриндельвальда уже не говорит о том, что тот спокоен. Внутри него бушует энергия, которая, вырвавшись на свободу, сметет все на своем пути, если ее отпустить. Тело собрано и напряженно. Губы поджаты, взгляд хмурый и пронизывающий.

— Я бы хотел сейчас заглянуть тебе в голову. Сравнить ощущения.

«Загляни. И если ты окажешься тут, то больше не выберешься».

Персиваль кладет руку на горло Геллерта, находя пальцами жилку на шее, и прислушивается к тому, как она пульсирует, прикрыв глаза. Геллерт резко выдыхает. Грейвз выдерживает паузу, за которую можно было бы решить, что он и правда это сделает — заглянет в мысли Геллерта. Но он резко поднимается на ноги, отходя к креслу, и бросает почти небрежно:

— Но придется ограничиться вербальными методами. Говорить ты, кстати, уже можешь.

Геллерт открывает глаза не сразу. Только когда ощущения рук исчезают с шеи, оставляя шлейф, к которому он прислушивается и впитывает в себя. Только тогда он открывает глаза и переводит взгляд на Грейвза.

— Это все, на что вы способны, мистер Грейвз? Всего лишь связать темного мага, наложить заклятье немоты и прессовать его магией, явно взятой в кредит у зелья? На большее не хватило или не хватает сил?

Геллерт говорит спокойно. Но это спокойствие давит своей магией в ответ. Обволакивает стены льдом, заставляя камин потухнуть и оставляя тлеть только редкие угольки. На лице нет никаких эмоций. Лишь спокойный взгляд Геллерта, за которыми бушует черное пламя. Гриндельвальд даже не напрягается, не совершает ничего лишнего. Ему не надо. Осознание собственного положения говорит о том, что в какой бы ситуации он ни был, он остается тем, кем является — Геллертом Гриндельвальдом, темным магом. И ничто это не изменит.

Язвит. Провоцирует. Наблюдая, как угасает пламя камина, как его собственное дыхание превращается в облачко пара, Персиваль снова переводит взгляд на Геллерта. И улыбается неожиданно мягко, качая головой:

— Нет. Но для всего остального мне нужно кое-что еще.

Грейвз лезет в карман, доставая то, что со стороны выглядит как тонкий моток ниток.

— Энгоргио.

Моток растет. И чем больше он становится, тем больше похож на то, чем является на самом деле: на моток веревки. Не самая тонкая и не самая толстая, сейчас она аккуратно ложится кольцами ему под ноги.

— Военное правило. Когда есть возможность — не вступай в бой с противником, если твои силы не превышают его хотя бы втрое. Старые привычки тяжело вытравить даже после стольких лет, знаешь ли.

На мгновение Персиваль останавливается, глядя на Геллерта. Он чувствует, что Гриндельвальд в бешенстве. В той самой разновидности бешенства, которая оставляет пепелище от деревень и замков. Реакция... с одной стороны понятная и логичная. Он хорошо помнил себя — в первые часы, когда осознал, куда и как попал. С другой стороны... да, себе можно признаться: он не ожидал. Не ожидал, что реакция будет настолько... смертоносной.

А с третьей... идя сюда, с мотком магической веревки в кармане, с зельем силы в крови и намерением сделать то, что сделал — он прекрасно осознавал, что садится верхом на тигра. Сможет ли слезть? До рассвета еще слишком долго.

Грейвз продолжает всматриваться в разные глаза. Нарушает молчание он, как и обычно — говоря ровно то, что думает:

— Тебе идут темные цвета. Очевидно, конечно. Но не отметить не могу. Портить жалко.

— Вы уже испортили один раз мою любимую одежду. Вам, судя по всему, все равно. — Геллерт все так же молча наблюдает за бывшим Аврором, оставаясь неподвижным. Гнев гневом. Боль болью. Но разум должен в любой ситуации оставаться холодным, трезвым и расчетливым. А сейчас, даже если для Грейвза это было забавой, то для Геллерта это было некой проверкой. Но проверкой чего? Его самого или Грейвза? Или обоих сразу?

Палочка снова оказывается в руках Персиваля, и веревки оживают под заклятьем, превращаясь в сотканных из тонких волокон, пеньковых «змей». Направляющихся, повинуясь молчаливому приказу, к Геллерту. Несколько обвиваются вокруг уже стянутых за спиной рук Гриндельвальда, еще одна ныряет в вырез рубашки, свернувшись кольцами вокруг тела под тканью. Кончик палочки чертит в воздухе замысловатые фигуры, и веревки продолжают двигаться. Те, что заняли свои места на руках — теперь оборачиваются несколько раз вокруг запястий Геллерта, стягивая их пока что не сильно, но не оставляя сомнений в том, что выпутаться самому не получится.

Веревки сжимают запястья. Затягиваются на предплечьях и плечах. Стягивают грудь. Где-то внутри Геллерта просыпается страх. Вдох и выдох. Это напомнило ему первое столкновение с боггартом. Столкновение, которое подняло на поверхность единственный страх, который был у Гриндельвальда.. Геллерт опускает голову, и прикрыв глаза пытается спокойно и глубоко дышать. Он знает свой страх. Знает, как он может его побороть. Но все усложняет «игра»… гребанная «игра» Грейвза.

Полная темнота и тишина внутри. Вдох. Геллерт наблюдает за тем, как замедляется его дыхание. Выдох. Из его тела уходит все. Все эмоции. Все чувства. Все ощущения, кроме ощущения веревок. Вдох. Он не может открыть глаза. Ощущения слишком отчетливые и сильные. Но если сейчас он проявит слабину, то какой же он тогда темный маг, раз не может справиться даже со своим собственным страхом. Страхом потерять контроль.

Следующие две веревки устраиваются уже на бедрах Гриндельвальда, так удачно севшего на пятки, окончательно лишая возможности подняться. И когда последняя из задействованных веревок завязывается в замысловатый узел, Грейвз чуть выдыхает. Держать Геллерта исключительно собственной магией он и правда бы не стал, осознавая, что ее может и не хватить. Теперь чуть легче. Пресс исчезает одновременно с тем, как Персиваль снова нарушает молчание:

— Помнишь браслеты, которыми ты «украсил» меня в Нью-Йорке? Тот же принцип действия. Правда, с нюансами, конечно.

Геллерт слышит голос Персиваля. И чувствует, что веревки держат его тело. Пресса больше нет. Но это не меняет его положения. Сейчас он мало, что может сделать и задает самому себе вполне логичный вопрос: «Что делать, если ты ничего не можешь исправить в данный момент времени?».  
И получает вполне себе логичный ответ: «Ничего!». А если ничего, то какой смысл напрягаться? Какой смысл пытаться что-то изменить?

И Геллерт усмехается. Забавная ситуация. Т.е. Грейвз решил отплатить ему тем же, чем и он, когда захватил его в плен? Гнев уходит на второй план, оставляя только страх, который уже шлифуется другими эмоциями, хотя и не отпускает до конца. Довериться ситуации и тому, что затеял Грейвз?

Персиваль разводит руки чуть в стороны и вверх. И повинуясь приказу хозяина, обвившиеся вокруг запястий Геллерта, веревки оживают, разводя руки Геллерта в стороны и приподнимая их вверх. Перекрытия в замке деревянные, и сейчас это играет на руку Грейвзу — длины веревок хватает, чтобы надежно закрепить их на выступающих балках. Позволяя ему самому наконец-то полностью отозвать свою магию.

Геллерт разминает затекшие руки в этом положении так, как позволяют веревки. Голова опущена вниз. Страх? Да. Есть. Он чувствует. Но тогда надо сделать его союзником. И единственное движение, которое совершает Гриндельвальд — расслабляется, оставляя тело висеть на веревках. Пусть. Посмотрим, кто в этот вечер окажется победителем.

Грейвз наконец-то встает из кресла, делая шаг к Геллерту, опускается прямо перед ним на одно колено. Кладет руки по обе стороны от шеи, находя большим пальцем место под подбородком, где прощупывается пульс. Бьется, быстро, бешено. Хвост тигра, хлестающий по бокам. Геллерт чувствует его прикосновения, и по телу пробегает приятный холодок. Геллерт улыбается и поднимает голову, вглядываясь в глаза, которые переливаются оттенками зеленого под тусклым светом огня, оставшегося от камина. Персиваль соскальзывает ладонями ниже, на натянувшуюся ткань рубашки и начинает по одной расстегивать пуговицы, обнажая грудь Геллерта.

— Я не знаю никого, кто был бы сильнее тебя, Геллерт. — смотреть в разные глаза Грейвз не избегает, опуская взгляд лишь для того, чтобы проверить, что делает сам. — Не только в магии. В другом... в другом смысле тоже. Но твоя сила иногда тебя оглушает. И ты не слышишь других, не слышишь там, где стоило бы услышать.

— Что же я, по-вашему, должен был услышать? — Голос Геллерта спокоен, так же как и он сам. И это спокойствие стоит ему дорогого. Минуту назад, он готов был раздавить мага, едва спадет магический пресс. — Возможно, вы были не столь доходчивы в своих словах, раз я ответил отказом и не согласился с вами. — внутренний зверь Геллерта шипит и дерет когтями воздух, требуя воли. Но Геллерт держит его крепко.

— Мистер Грейвз. Позвольте задать вам один вопрос. — Геллерт не отводит взгляда. Заставляет Грейвза смотреть ему в глаза. — Для вас — это игра или вы хотите получить таким способом разрядку? Или добиться чего-то другого? Судя по брошенной вами фразе про «наиграться», я делаю вывод, что для вас это игра. Что ж, скажу вам прямо, ваши слова сделали мне больно. — Геллерт замолчал. Сказанная им фраза еще несколько секунд скользит эхом в его голове. А потом тает где-то в центре груди, напоминая, что боль никуда не ушла. Но во взгляде Геллерта Грейвз улавливает нотки разочарования, боли и грусти. И того, что было несколькими минутами ранее — магический пресс Гриндельвальда, — этого не осталось и следа. Лишь странный шлейф непонятных ему эмоций и состояния Геллерта.

В любом положении надо быть честным. Как с самим собой, так, в целом с тем, кто задает вопросы и правит ситуацией. Геллерту нечего терять. В принципе. Но он не хочет быть жертвой обстоятельств и жертвой своих страхов, которые могут в дальнейшем помешать ему в достижении цели.

Грейвз внимательно смотрит. Наверное, слишком внимательно, на мгновение рискуя выдать себя с головой. Но это сложно — держать себя в руках, когда...

Полы рубашки расходятся в стороны. Персиваль скользит пальцами под тканью дальше по вздернутым сейчас вверх рукам, проходится по плечам и предплечьям, касаясь кожи везде, где ее не скрывают путы. Ему приходится для этого наклониться еще ближе к Геллерту, почти касаясь его груди собственной. Грейвз чуть улыбается, выдыхая почти на ухо своему... пленнику? Вряд ли. Партнеру? Да. Партнеру:

— Расслабился. Хорошо. Если честно, я думал, что придется попотеть, прежде чем это произойдет.

Геллерт дергается назад от его прикосновений и почти перестает дышать. В голове бьется лишь одна мысль — «игра, игра, игра»... Слова Грейвза не облегчают его положение и состояние, а лишь усугубляют. Самое печальное во всем этом то, что он не видит мыслей Персиваля.

«Подготовился. Хорошо подготовился. Хвалю. Но вряд ли...»

Персиваль отодвигается назад, встречается со взглядом Геллерта. То, что он видит... То, что никогда не думал, что увидит в этих глазах и то, зачем он сюда и пришел — страх. Персиваль решает не озвучивать, что видит страх Геллерта.

Медлить больше нельзя. То, что говорит ему Гриндельвальд, совершенно не то, к чему он готовился. Мысленно Персиваль уже успевает покрыть самого себя трехэтажным матом за столь неудачный выбор формулировки. Ошибся, он и правда ошибся, причем ошибся так, что рискует сейчас потерять все, включая собственную жизнь. Реакция Гриндельвальда становится понятной — так реагировали, когда задевали за самое больное. Что-то, чего Персиваль делать совершенно не собирался. Он снова кладет обе руки на шею Гриндельвальду и упирается собственным лбом в его лоб. Близко. Так близко, что сдвинься он еще на несколько миллиметров вперед — можно затянуть Геллерта в поцелуй.

— Я не играю. Это все не игра. Но извиняться за хреново выбранное слово буду потом. И буду обязательно, если выживу, конечно.

Дыхание Персиваля обжигает. Так близко. Снова рывок назад и попытка отодвинуться. Тепло Грейвза до невозможности жжет кожу, заставляя мурашки бежать по телу.

«Верить только ей. Силе. Энергии. Никому больше не доверять. Только ей. Она всегда будет рядом и не предаст».

Геллерт усмехается. И если использовать свою магию он не может из-за веревок, стягивающих его тело, то магию пространства почувствовать он мог. И он закрывает глаза и уходит глубже внутрь себя, пока Грейвз говорит.

Колебание потоков энергии неизменно. Так же как и всегда, в его личных покоях магия струится по всему периметру, защищая от незваных гостей и чужих мыслей. Поток вокруг него — бледный и тусклый — все верно, магия запечатана веревками. И неимоверно яркий золотистый поток рядом с Грейвзом. Никаких лишних примесей. Никаких других красок. Только чистое золото. Непроницаемое золото, которое не дает Геллерту заглянуть глубже. Ну и ладно. Магия никогда не врёт. А значит, он действительно говорит то, что думает. Делает все для того, чтобы... для чего?

И Геллерт поднимает голову, открывая глаза.

Персиваль отстраняется, вставая на ноги. Короткое движение предплечьем — Бузинная палочка ложится в руку. Он знает правила. Это была не дуэль, и не бой, никто ничем не рисковал — раз. И это не было разоружением — два. Ему нужна была гарантия, что его сил хватит, чтобы удержать Гриндевальда до того, как в ход пойдут магические веревки. И он не был уверен, что Геллерт не сумеет добраться до своей палочки раньше. Бузинная палочка снова ложится на каминную полку. В танце доминирования нельзя действовать без стоп-слов. Нельзя забирать хотя бы призрачную надежду на то, что есть черта, за которую никто не шагнет, и тем более — не шагнет тот, в чьих руках был контроль. Ведущий всегда контролирует за двоих.

Тем временем Геллерт наблюдает за тем, что делает Персиваль. Молча. Слова забирают силы и лгут. Язык тела и личная энергия говорят больше, чем что-либо. И он смотрит внимательно, ловя каждое движение Перси. Запоминает. Грейвз возвращает его палочку на место. Значит, ему не нужно то, что принадлежит темному магу. Впрочем, старшая палочка и не послушалась бы. Но Грейвзом движет совершенно иное, другие цели и эмоции. И Геллерт понимает это. Если это начало, то что же будет дальше?

Персиваль призывает к себе еще пару веревок, используя только жесты для управления ими. Уменьшает их до толщины ниточек и пускает в ход. Нити скрываются уже под тканью рубашки Геллерта и, влекомые магией Грейвза, пробираются под уже существующими путами. Управлять сразу четырьмя веревками не так просто — это требует концентрации, но ему удается совершить задуманное: нити оплетают запястья Гриндельвальда под рубашкой, вытягиваются, завязываясь на балках перекрытий, и когда Грейвз произносит «Энгоргио» — вырастают до второго слоя веревок.

Жесткость веревок колет. Чуть слегка царапают кожу на руках, обхватив запястья. Геллерт сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Даже без магии в таком положении и связанными руками нельзя позволить крови застаиваться.

Теперь первый слой веревок можно убрать, и те разжимают свои «объятия». Все, эта часть проблемы решена.

— Диффиндо.

Два аккуратных надреза по рукавам от манжет до ворота — рубашка падает на пол, оставляя Геллерта обнаженным по пояс.

«За испорченную рубашку я спрошу с вас втрое больше, мистер Грейвз!».

Заодно открывая его для взгляда Персиваля, который возвращается в кресло и снова поднимает палочку. Он никогда не любил излишков и потому оставляет на теле Гриндельвальда всего три веревки: две держат запястья, одна обхватывает грудь. Этого хватает, чтобы создать тот самый антимагический барьер, для которого они и были в свое время тогда еще директором созданы. Зато теперь они не скрывали того, чем Грейвз любовался.

А он любуется. Как дорого он заплатил бы, чтобы увидеть то, что сейчас видел, — год назад. Геллерт Гриндельвальд, связанный, практически лишенный магии, на коленях, со вздернутыми вверх руками! Правда, директор сомневался, что тогда это зрелище отозвалось бы в нем тем, чем отзывается сейчас. Возбуждение. Желание. Да, он знает этот сорт власти и знает ее сладость. И еще знает, что она требует ответственности. Действие зелья, то, другое действие, которое давало ясность разума и почти полный блок на эмоции, уже сошло на «нет», и теперь контролировать себя приходится собственными силами. Персиваль позволяет себе не больше нескольких секунд этого любования, а потом снова поднимает палочку.

Его палочка сейчас — продолжение его рук, его пальцев. Пусть она не чувствует так, как чувствует он, — это было не важно. Они — единое целое. И ее движения такие же точные, как если бы маг использовал руки. Одна из веревок, что держала Геллерта до того, как Персиваль избавил его от рубашки, снова оживает и — как настоящая змея — ползет по натянутой веревке к руке Гриндельвальда. Но не сжимает в своих «объятиях», когда достигает кожи, а продолжает двигаться по руке от запястья к плечу, замедляясь вместе с тем, как становятся более плавными движения палочки в руках Грейвза. Не причиняет боли и не связывает, а ласкает своими кольцами.

Геллерт закрывает глаза, вновь опуская голову вниз, прячет улыбку. Проклятый Грейвз. То, что он сейчас делает, явно не сойдёт ему с рук. Но Геллерт не может не признать искусность мага. Движение веревок действительно не причиняют боли, лишь оставляют приятные ощущения, которые нравятся Гриндевальду. И сейчас, находясь в позиции сабмиссива (Геллерт, серьезно? Ты понимаешь, что ты только что сейчас признался сам себе в том, что тебе нравится то, что делает бывший аврор?), Геллерт пытается выпутаться из своих собственных оков страха. Чтобы дать себе возможность увидеть, что скрывается за действиями Грейвза.

Концентрация. Персиваль следит за движениями веревки внимательно, не позволяя ей обвиваться вокруг руки Геллерта сильнее, чем это нужно. Оставляя путы мягко скользить по коже. Так, как будто бы касается сейчас ее сам, своими пальцами. Движением руки маг повторяет манипуляции со второй веревкой, заставляя их обе двигаться на руках синхронно. Пока наконец не переплетает их — через спину Гриндельвальда, не упустив возможности пройтись ласкающими движениями по ней тоже и создавая основу обвязки.

Геллерт делает резкий вдох, когда веревки скользят по спине, невольно прогибается. Ощущения странные. С одной стороны, он все еще злится — как на себя, так и на Грейвза. Но с другой стороны то, что творится сейчас в этой комнате, то, что творит сейчас Грейвз... Геллерт сжимает зубы, не зная, то ли смеяться ему, то ли продолжить гневаться. Раздражение уходит окончательно, оставив после себя странную тишину и маленький комок в центре груди. Но уже не боли, а чего-то другого. Чего-то, похожего на возбуждение. Еще никто не позволял себе так обходиться с ним. МАКУСА, метро Нью-Йорка — не в счет. Другие обстоятельства. Но сейчас, когда он стоит на коленях перед своим последователем, перед магом, с кем строил планы по захвату мира, Геллерт понимает, что эта игра начинает ему нравиться. Возбуждение, вызванное заклинанием, вызванное веревками, которые оплетают его руки и грудь — все это поднимает в нем определенную волну наслаждения и удовольствия.

Грейвз поворачивает в воздухе запястье, и вторая веревка оживает у его ног, преодолевая путь до своей «жертвы». Волокнистая «змея» не спешит занимать финальное положение — проходится сначала по животу Геллерта — медленно, слишком явно лаская кожу своими изгибами, — поднимается по спине, закручиваясь в петлю, очерчивает собой лопатки, мягко и нежно, захватывает обе руки Гриндельвальда на уровне локтей.

Другая веревка, повторяя путь предыдущей, поднимается по груди, оборачиваясь вокруг горла Геллерта, скользит по коже, как настоящий удав, но не сжимает своих «колец». Вместо этого — опускаясь вниз, уже по спине, захватывает в свои «объятия» поясницу Гриндельвальда.

И только закрепив на его теле все три, нужные ему, веревки, Грейвз чуть переводит дух. Сложно. С такой филигранной точностью контролировать сразу несколько неодушевленных объектов — сложно. Но самое сложное все равно впереди.

Когда веревка скользит по животу, Геллерт поджимает его, но не потому что больно или неприятно. Потому что, то, что вызывает внутри него движение и прикосновение волокнистой «змеи», заставляет его задержать дыхание. Он пытается уйти от соприкосновения с ней, снова прогибается и уводит тело в сторону. Когда веревка скользит по лопаткам, Геллерт, уже не имея возможности сдержаться, громко выдыхает, прогибается еще больше, опуская голову вниз и пытаясь дышать. Когда вторая «змея» скользит по шее, оборачиваясь вокруг горла, опускается вниз, до поясницы, Геллерт выгибается, пытаясь унять подергивание тела.

Дыхание стало поверхностным и Геллерт ощущает знакомое чувство внутри, в районе живота и паха. Возбуждение, подобное тому, что испытывал сейчас Гриндельвальд, еще никто ему не дарил. В принципе, никто не делал с ним подобное, заставляя его реагировать на такие...прикосновения. Внутри все перекручивает. Попытка как-то уйти от ощущений и прикосновений закрученных вокруг его тела веревок, не венчается успехом. По телу Геллерта пробегает волна и он передергивает плечами, окончательно расслабляется, оставаясь висеть на руках. Голова опущена вниз. Очередная попытка восстановить дыхание. И даже когда он слышит голос Грейвза, то не сразу может приподнять голову, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто сейчас молча наблюдает за тем, что с ним происходит, благодаря своим манипуляциям.

— Геллерт. — Персиваль пытается привлечь внимание. Дождаться, пока взгляд Геллерта не встретится с его собственным. Собирается внутренне. У него всего один шанс, всего одна попытка, и нет права на ошибку. Грейвз откладывает палочку в сторону, проверяя, крепка ли его связь с веревками. И только когда он уверен, что да, сможет — продолжает. — Бабочки. Пусть лучше будут ночные в следующий раз.

Удивленный взгляд, и Геллерт опускает голову обратно, чуть покачивая ею из стороны в сторону. Уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке. Значит... все-таки понял, что тот жест был именно для него. Только для Грейвза, так же как и для самого Геллерта — только для них обоих жест имел значение. Ночные бабочки. 

Короткое замешательство Гриндельвальда бросается в глаза, а большего Грейвзу и не нужно. Резким движением Персиваль перекрещивает ладони, разворачивая их тыльной стороной вниз. Каждый из его пальцев — это одна из веревок. Мизинцы — те, что держат руки Геллерта вздернутыми вверх. Безымянный и средний — те, что до этого момента висели, закрепленные лишь петлями на локтях и плечах. Указательные — свившая кольца вокруг пояса. И шанс у него только один. Шанс затянуть все четыре — достаточно быстро, чтобы не дать возможности освободиться, достаточно крепко — и вместе с тем достаточно бережно, чтобы не навредить. Остатки действия зелья улетучиваются с последним магическим усилием, но Персиваль все же успевает. Руки Геллерта стягивает теперь уже за спиной: запястья притягивает к пояснице, локти и предплечья связывает между собой. Последний штрих — Грейвз использует одну из освободившихся веревок, пропуская ее магией через середину тех, что связывали руки Гриндельвальда, и последовательно завязывает три узла.

И украдкой выдыхает, надеясь, что бисеринки пота, выступившие на висках, слишком маленькие, не будут заметны. И произносит спокойно, без злорадства и без давешнего холода. Произносит так, словно бы сам знает, о чем говорит, по своему личному опыту:

— Ты можешь попробовать сопротивляться им. Они выдержат. Даже будет лучше, если ты попробуешь. Поможет быстрее расслабиться окончательно.

Когда веревки стягивают руки за спиной еще сильнее, тянут за локти вверх, Геллерт на автомате делает рывок следом, пытаясь ослабить хватку. Но «змеи» держат крепко. И он падает корпусом вниз, оставаясь висеть на локтях. Положение, в котором он не может сделать ничего. Не может даже сопротивляться, потому что веревки держат крепко, сужая радиус его движений. И дыхание, которое до этого с трудом было восстановлено, сбивается вновь. Часть его все еще пытается сопротивляться. Он не привык не иметь возможности контролировать происходящее. Но часть другая, которая успела узнать Грейвза, пытается довериться процессу. Довериться бывшему аврору, который настолько филигранно, как с хрусталем, обращается с телом Геллерта, что это не могло не вызывать удивления, уважения и этого гребанного доверия. По телу Геллерта проходит волна ощущений — и возбуждения, — заставляя его увести тело в такое положение, чтобы... чтобы что?

Чтобы унять это чувство?

Но Геллерт понимает — ему нравится. Нравится касание жестких веревок на нежной коже, особенно в районе поясницы и спины, в районе горла. Это вызывает в нем новые ощущения. И от осознания этого факта тело скручивает с новой силой. Это возбуждение невозможно унять. Хочется только большего. Хочется дойти до грани. Перейти ее.

«Геллерт. Раз. Хотя бы раз. Позволь себе отдать бразды правления другому.»

И тихий стон, говорящий о том, что он больше не может сопротивляться, срывается с губ Гриндельвальда. Тело расслабляется, хоть и продолжает выгибаться в попытках найти положение, где все не будет ощущаться так сильно. Слишком много чувствительных точек соприкосновения. Слишком сильные ощущения, которые дарят касания жестких веревок. Все слишком. Возбуждение, до этого момента сформировавшееся в центре живота, сползает вниз. 

Теперь Геллерту этого мало. Слишком мало.

Улыбаясь, Геллерт поднимает голову вверх, ловя взгляд Персиваля. Наблюдение за Гриндельвальдом не оставляет равнодушным бывшего аврора. Да, Грейвз смотрел. Внимательно. Жадно ловя буквально каждое движение, каждую реакцию. Это было нелегко, ох как нелегко — одновременно контролировать все, что он сам, своими руками и магией — делал с Геллертом; и при этом — контролировать себя тоже. Последнее дается сложнее всего. Но в этом тоже была часть удовольствия. И Геллерт видит это. Он медленно проводит языком по верхней губе, делает медленный вдох, оставляя рот приоткрытым, выдох — и по телу прокатывает очередная волна, заставляя Гриндельвальда выгнуться, запрокинув голову назад и прикрыть глаза. Но он не отрывает взгляда даже сейчас и смотрит. Он хочет реакцию Грейвза на то, что тот сам сделал, заставив темного мага опуститься перед ним на колени.

Спина, руки, причем чем ближе к кистям, тем чувствительнее. Все, что он успел узнать про тело Геллерта. Все, что знал сам, — о том, как реагирует кожа на веревки. Все, чему успел научиться за те два года, проведенные так далеко от дома. Все — сконцентрировано в этом конкретном моменте. Тигр припадает на передние лапы и уже не хлещет хвостом по бокам, понимая, что в руках у человека нет кнута.

Жалел ли Геллерт, что это произошло? Отчасти. И лишь потому, что слова, так не вовремя сказанные Грейвзом, почти разбили ему сердце. Сентиментально и глупо. Но на тот момент он почувствовал, что его вновь предали. И несмотря на то, что все разъяснилось, осадок остался.

Хочет ли Гриндельвальд сейчас шагнуть дальше? Да. Хочет. Хотя бы для того, чтобы снова почувствовать, что кто-то еще может быть рядом с ним ни как последователь, ни как его аколит, или слепой поклонник. А как его партнер. Соратник. Любовник. ЕГО. Дальше он не мог дать определения, потому что словами нельзя это объяснить. Лишь внутренним чувством, ощущениями и... энергией, магией, силой — не важно. Это было то, что не сказать словами. Только понять и осознать.

— Персиваль. — голос мягок. Не елеен, именно мягок. Многим в Нурменгарде было сложно различать полутона в голосе лидера. Сейчас Геллерт голосом мягко касался груди, плеч, шеи Грейвза. Не физически. И даже не магически. Именно голосом. Он почти не дышит, потому что новый вдох потянет за собой очередную волну возбуждения.

— Персиваль. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? — Геллерт не отводит взгляда. Лишь еще внимательнее вглядывается, насколько позволяет сумеречное освещение комнаты.

От Геллерта не ускользает возбуждение его любовника? Слишком противно для этого слова. Соратника? Нет. Партнера? Скорей всего. Геллерт расслабляется. 

Иногда признание того, что ты ничего сейчас не можешь исправить, дает тебе куда больше опыта и знаний, чем попытки силой изменить невозможное.

— Инсендио. — Грейвз жестом поднимает пламя в камине. 

Тепло огня, вновь разожженного в камине магией, приятно греет успевшее остыть без одежды тело Геллерта. Не было холодно. Но температура в комнате, которая успела опуститься на несколько градусов вниз, затормаживала движение крови.

«За тобой невозможно не пойти...» — думает Грейвз. Мысль отдает теплом. И возбуждением. Которое сам Персиваль и не думает скрывать. И которое ничуть не слабее, чем возбуждение самого Геллерта, то самое, которое он не только слышал в пока еще сдерживаемых стонах, но и видел. Сквозь ткань. Совершенно лишнюю ткань. 

Палочка вновь оказывается в руках Грейвза. Жест — натяжение веревок, закрепленных на потолочных балках, ослабевает, давая Гриндельвальду чуть больше свободы движений. Впрочем, воспользоваться этой свободой Персиваль ему все равно не дает. 

— Мобиликорпус. 

Тело Геллерта тянет вверх. Не резко, плавно, поднимая над полом. Два движения рукой — веревки, стягивающие бедра, падают на пол, а сам Грейвз подходит ближе к удерживаемому в воздухе магу. Вот он — момент, когда он позволяет себе прикоснуться к Гриндельвальду руками — пока расправляется с пуговицами на брюках и пока избавляет того от последней одежды. На мгновение Персиваль задерживается рядом, снова заглядывая в глаза Геллерта. Слушая сбившееся дыхание и запоминая. Нет, вопрос он слышал. И то, как звучало из уст Геллерта его имя, — тоже. Это был звук, который едва не заставил потерять голову и упустить контроль. Но сейчас, именно сейчас — он будет отвечать на вопросы Геллерта тогда, когда сам сочтет нужным. Или не будет. Если не захочет. 

Гриндельвальд не хочет портить игру. Слово теряет свою окраску и становится всего лишь словом. Только сегодня и только с Персивалем Геллерт принимает чужие правила. Он ни на минуту не забывает, кто он и чем чреваты такие игры, но — принимает. Ноги порядком успели устать и онеметь. Не самая удобная, в данном случае для него, позиция. И за эти несколько минут он благодарен, хотя чувствует, что это сделано совершенно не для его комфорта. Тело все еще нервно реагирует на прикосновения, вперемешку с возбуждением от теплоты стоящего рядом Грейвза отзываясь и болезненным покалыванием. Их любимое развлечение — игра в гляделки. И Геллерт в очередной раз, всматриваясь вглубь глаз Перси, видит то, что не видит в других. То, что отличает этого мага от других. И то, что становится для Гриндельвальда таким желанным, важным и необходимым. 

Холод касается обнаженного тела, сбивая дыхание. Заставляя прилагать неимоверное количество усилий, чтобы оставаться на поверхности и отслеживать происходящее. Сейчас слишком велик соблазн сорваться, но Геллерт хочет запомнить все, что происходит. Хочет запомнить все, что связано с чувствами Персиваля Грейвза.

А Грейвзу хочется прикоснуться. Провести пальцами по груди, очертить бедро и скользнуть ниже, на уже полувозбужденный член Геллерта. Персиваль не позволяет себе этого. Это не его вечер. Даже если сам Гриндельвальд этого пока не понял — здесь и сейчас Грейвз для него, а не для себя. Магия так же мягко, как и подняла — опускает Гриндельвальда обратно на пол, а веревки, повинуясь жестам Персиваля, снова стягивают бедра Геллерта, прижимая их к лодыжкам и лишая возможности подняться. 

Геллерт недовольно морщится. Ноги, немного отдохнувшие от неудобного положения, вновь вернулись в него. 

Веревка, пропущенная под локтями Геллерта, так и остается ослабленной, больше не тянущей вверх. Грейвз делает шаг в сторону, медленно обходя Гриндельвальда по кругу, пока не оказывается за его спиной. Небольшое изменение — веревка стягивает между собой запястья Геллерта, но перестает держать их у тела, приподнимая руки вверх. Персиваль перебирает в воздухе пальцами, призывая к себе свободную веревку. И медленно, издевательски медленно — ведет ее сначала по спине, вдоль позвоночника, дальше по крестцу, пока не заводит между ног Геллерта, заставляя веревку мягко огладить возбужденную плоть. Геллерт дергается, резко хватая ртом воздух и прогибается в спине, чуть запрокинув голову назад. Хочется вновь увести тело, только чтобы не чувствовать того, что делают с ним эти прикосновения. А делают они многое. Поднимают возбуждение на куда более высокий уровень, чем когда-либо было до этого момента. Дыхание предательски выдает его, выдает его состояние и его желания. Руки сжимаются в кулаки, тело напрягается — вновь попытка уйти от контакта. Дело не в том, что ему не нравится. Дело в реакции тела. В реакции спины на эти манипуляции. И возбуждение внутри порождает новую волну, заставляя тело напрячься до максимума и сложиться почти пополам. Хочется свернуться и закрыться, но веревки на бедрах не дают ему свести ноги. Оставляя его открытым для Грейвза. 

Персиваль чувствует: Гриндельвальд контролирует. Контролирует — собственное тело, собственный разум. Хуже, чем в начале, но все еще контролирует. А это в планы Грейвза не входит совершенно. Он наклоняется, цепляет пальцами — не магией — веревку между запястьями Геллерта и замирает на месте. Сейчас он чувствует ту веревку, которая застыла точно между ног его партнера. Она была льняной, не джутовой, как все остальные. Мягче и тоньше. 

Каждое движение по коже, каждый небольшой узелок, в который завязывается эта веревка, — Персиваль чувствует кожей. Обернуться вокруг основания члена кольцом, чуть-чуть сжать. Захлестнуть петлей яички, не сильно, не перетягивая. Рука Персиваля, та, которой он не сжимает веревку между запястьями Геллерта, рисует в воздухе замысловатые движения, и веревка движется. Ползет, лаская собой чувствительную кожу Геллерта. Заставляет ощущение наслаждения остаться тем единственным, о чем можно думать. Заставляя тело Геллерта — подчиниться этим ласкам полностью. Персиваль резко дергает руки Гриндельвальда вверх, вынудив того полностью склониться к полу.

Кончик веревки на члене двигается, свернувшись кольцом вокруг ствола, продолжая ласкать. Сам Персиваль наконец отвечает:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверился. 

Пеньковая «змея» стягивает запястья, оставляя четкие и жесткие ощущения на руках. После этого еще останутся следы и Геллерт знает это. И это будет ему напоминанием об этом вечере. Но сейчас, это была лишь галочка в библиотеке его памяти. Он вернется к этому позже, когда мозг сможет уже более осмысленно думать. А пока, все о чем он мог думать, это были веревки, которые стягивали его руки, и веревка, которая скользила по его возбужденном члену, оставляя за собой приятные и неприятные ощущения одновременно.   
Геллерт теряется в ощущениях окончательно. Кожей он чувствует, как магия, которой пропитаны веревки, обволакивают его всего. И, темные маги — да! — ему нравится. И очередное признание самому себе звучит в его голове:

«Тебе нравится, что есть кто-то, кто не боится сделать тебе приятное, в твоей любимой манере, зная, что ты можешь за это сделать. Не боится и делает. Проявляет инициативу.»

Геллерт ухмыляется. Кто бы мог подумать, что Грейвз решится на столь безрассудный шаг. Но все говорило о том, что он жаждет не доминировать. Не в том ключе, что это слово подразумевало. Хотя и имело место быть здесь и сейчас.

Персиваль снова сильно дергает руки Геллерта вверх, заставляя того согнуться пополам. Лоб темного мага касается пола. Касается мягкой шкуры, на которой он сидит. Тело сводит новой судорогой ощущений. Он выгибается и дергается чуть вперед, сжимая руки в кулаки, пытаясь высвободиться, забывая, насколько хорошо держат веревки, и прикусывает губу, чтобы скрыть громкий стон, вырвавшийся так не вовремя. Частое дыхание и только ощущения запястий, рук, вздернутых вверх, которые не дают подняться. Тело подрагивает, обостряя ощущения, и в особенности обостряет все веревка, которая продолжает движение по стволу члена Гриндельвальда. Геллерт вынужден снова прогнуться, запрокидывая голову назад, чтобы дать себе возможность сделать вдох.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверился». — «доверился».... «доверился»... «доверился»... Слово эхом разносится в голове Геллерта. Он заставляет свое тело собраться и медленно опускает голову вниз. Делает вдох. Выдох. Поворачивает голову так, чтобы видеть Перси.

Внимательный взгляд. На секунду по лицу Геллерта пробегает волна неудовольствия или гнева, но он кивком отгоняет непрошенные эмоции на второй план и опять его лицо спокойно. Взгляд, который сковывает Грейвза, заставляет замереть и остановить все действия и смотреть только на Гриндельвальда. Только в глубь разных глаз, ловя все то, что Геллерт показывает через взгляд.

Магия Геллерта заключалась не только в его силе и его знаниях. В нужный момент времени он умел доносить до людей свои мысли и желания одними лишь жестами, голосом или взглядом. Для этого нужен был лишь посыл изнутри. И Геллерт знал, как этим пользоваться и умело этим пользовался, чтобы манипулировать людьми и добиваться того, что ему было необходимо.

Однако, в редких моментах, он использовал это умение, чтобы выразить себя. То, что есть внутри него. Просто до этого момента не было необходимости. Не было человека, с которым можно было бы так...общаться. Сейчас ответ на его вопрос, который разлился странным теплом по всему телу мага, заставил его ответить на просьбу Грейвза иначе, чем это сделали бы слова.

Геллерт вглядывается вглубь зеленоватых глаз Грейвза. Его взгляд не был взглядом загнанного зверя или сломленного темного мага. Взгляд, говорящий: «Смотри. Смотри только на меня. Потому что сейчас я отдаю себя тебе. Не как пленник, не как твой лидер. Сейчас и только сейчас — я твой». 

Он ничего не говорит, лишь поворачивает голову обратно и, расслабив шею, дает ей свободно повиснуть. По телу прокатывается очередная волна, заставляя дернуться, потянуться в плечах, в попытках стянуть с себя лишние ощущения.

А Грейвз еще несколько секунд стоит молча и не двигается. Гриндельвальд не ответил ничего и в то же время дал ответ на все. Не словами. Незаметными для обычного глаза, жестами. 

Персиваль видел, как напрягся Геллерт, когда он фактически вывернул ему руки, видел, как сжались кулаки. Это был последний рубеж обороны, та черта, за которой все становилось либо совсем хорошо, либо очень плохо. Когда ломали его самого, к этой черте ему приходилось подходить дважды, прежде чем он нашел в себе мужество ее переступить. Гриндельвальд переступает ее с первого раза. Это Грейвз тоже видит — как меняется взгляд, как расслабляется все тело, как опускается голова. 

Персиваль удобнее перехватывает веревку между связанными запястьями Гриндельвальда, а другой рукой мягко касается белых волос. Это первое прикосновение с намерением ласки, которое он делает не магией и не веревками. Вплетает пальцы в короткие волосы, мягко проводит по затылку к шее, спускается еще ниже вдоль позвоночника к сведенным лопаткам. 

Геллерт прогибается сначала вниз и выгибается лопатками назад, создавая волну в теле, пытается максимально сохранить прикосновения Перси к своему телу. То, чего ему не хватает все это время — тепло рук и нежность, которая присуща Персивалю. То, что даёт контраст между жёсткими веревками, оплетающими его тело и человеческими прикосновениями, оставляющими куда более значимые ощущения.

Гриндельвальд на грани, это чувствуется по тому, как подрагивает тело под пальцами Грейвза. Не хватает чуть-чуть, одного какого-то действия, возможно самого незначительного, чтобы заставить его кончить. Пальцы Персиваля очерчивают вывернутое плечо, перемещаются на горло, поглаживая кожу. Останавливаются под подбородком, нащупывая бешено пульсирующую жилку и Грейвз поднимая голову Геллерта, прижимает два пальца к нужным местам, надавливает. Сначала несильно, только обозначая собственное присутствие. Но с каждой секундой — все ощутимее и ощутимее, постепенно перекрывая доступ кислорода. И вместе с тем — заставляя кольцо веревки вокруг напряженного члена партнера начать двигаться быстрее, и сжаться чуть сильнее, намеренно доводя до кульминации. 

Все чувства и ощущения Геллерта обостряются, когда Грейвз мягко скользит пальцами по горлу, заставляя Гриндельвальда запрокинуть голову назад.

Вдох, достаточно громкий, чтобы выдать свое состояние. Рваный выдох, чтобы не перестать дышать. Глаза Геллерта закрыты. Все его внимание внутри, на прикосновениях Персиваля, на его дыхании, которое выдает Геллерта с головой. На движении веревки по его члену. 

И снова контраст, уводящий Гриндельвальда за грань собственных ощущений. Чувственное удовольствие, приближающийся оргазм и впивающиеся веревки в кожу. Сейчас, когда сознание уже уплывает, он чувствует только пальцы на своем горле и скользящую верёвку, ускоряющую темп внизу. Все, что реально может делать Геллерт: только чувствовать, не совершая никаких движений, осознавать тот факт, что не он руководит процессом, не он создаёт движение, добавляет острых ощущений.

Оргазм приходит яркой волной, заставляющий Геллерта выгнуться и поднять корпус вверх на столько, на сколько он может. Он выгибается так, что силой опускает руки вниз, утягивая за собой Грейвза. Несколько судорог волной проходит по телу Гриндельвальда, заставляя того дернутся в руках Персиваля, в попытке освободиться. Стон, срывающийся с его губ, перемешивается с рыком, и на несколько секунд Геллерт забывает, как дышать. 

Когда последняя волна стихает, Геллерт расслабляется, повисая на верёвках и руках Грейвза, который продолжает его держать. Поверхностное дыхание, бешено бьющееся сердце и приятное потягивание внизу живота. Голова опущена вниз и все, что сейчас хочется сделать Геллерту, это потянуться и ощутить прикосновение хлопка постельного белья. Или тепло рук Перси? 

Скорей последнее. Ему не хватило. Не хватило этих ощущений. Их было слишком мало, чтобы полностью прочувствовать. Слишком много дистанции и мало контакта. Живого контакта, который очень ценит Геллерт.

Персиваль выдыхает. Только сейчас вдруг понимает, что задерживал дыхание все это время, пока руками «ловил» ощущения от оргазма Геллерта. Он дожидается, пока последняя судорога пройдет по связанному телу, и тянет партнера за руки на себя и вниз, одновременно перемещаясь так, чтобы оказаться рядом с его головой. Тянет — и поддерживает, не позволяя рухнуть, мягко укладывая темного мага на бок. Сам Перси садится на пол, устраивая голову Геллерта у себя на колене. Взмах руки — веревки, державшие бедра связанными, распускают узлы, позволяя Геллерту вытянуть ноги. Обвязку вокруг члена Гриндельвальда Грейвз убирает следующей, и после этого Персиваль снова запутывается пальцами в коротких белых волосах. Личный жест, его личный — как признак доверия, как к нему, так и его самого.

Как только ноги обретают долгожданную свободу, Геллерт максимально вытягивает их. Ощущает, что кровь опять нормально циркулирует по телу, и нет неприятных покалываний и онемений. Он устраивает голову на коленях Грейвза, так чтобы ему было комфортно. Тело еще подергивает после оргазма, и он поджимает колени ближе к себе, к животу, прикрывая пах. Пальцы Грейвза, которые медленно перебирают волосы, успокаивают и вводят в легкое состояние дремы.

Последнее, что делает Грейвз — призывает свою палочку, так и лежавшую все это время на столе. Прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь, собирает всю свою магию. На этот раз все совсем по-другому. Его магия не превращается в пресс, который давит, а формирует кокон тепла вокруг Геллерта, схожий по ощущению с теплым пледом. 

Несколько минут Персиваль слушает дыхание Геллерта, не переставая перебирать светлые волосы, касаясь пальцами щеки и шеи. Это то, чего он не позволял себе все это время, добиваясь от тела Геллерта реакции не на собственные прикосновения, а на веревки. Веревки, которые теперь уже становятся лишними. Персиваль снова поднимает палочку. Развязывать всегда было проще и быстрее, чем связывать. Одна за другой, в обратном порядке — веревки исчезают с тела Геллерта. Сначала — та, что была пропущена между рук. Потом — та, что стягивала запястья. Ослабляет свою хватку и тут же вовсе соскальзывает на пол — связывавшая локти. Избавляя Гриндельвальда от той, что была на предплечьях, Персиваль не может удержаться — заставляет «змею» не просто упасть на пол, а снова огладить спину и лопатки. 

Пока Грейвз убирает веревки с его рук, Геллерт не шевелится. Не особо хочется совершать какие-либо движения. Слишком приятной была истома. Слишком комфортно было лежать вот так, на коленях, чувствуя запах Грейвза. Веревка проходится по спине и лопаткам, заставляя Геллерта прогнуться опять в спине, и простонать на вдохе, потому что его тело еще очень чувствительное.

Освободившись от пут, Геллерт сжимает кулаки, прокручивает руки в запястьях, медленно переводит верхнюю руку перед собой, возвращая в нормальное положение плечо. Упираясь ладонью в пол, чуть приподнимает корпус и вытаскивает из-под тела нижнюю руку. Тянется лопатками назад, давая возможность плечам компенсировать долгое нахождение в неподвижном и неудобном положении. Чувствует, как по телу вновь разливается магия.

Последней Грейвз распускает узлы на той, что перетягивала грудь партнера. Возвращая ему как свободу движений, так и свободу его магии. Вот и все... И как подтверждение тому, что да — он слез с тигра — Персиваль кладет свою палочку перед собой. 

«Если, конечно, выживу», - думает Грейвз. 

Собственное возбуждение, так и не нашедшее выхода, скручивается в паху тугим узлом, но с этим Грейвз придумает, что делать. Теперь все зависело от Гриндельвальда. В конце-концов, это был Великий Темный маг, и Персиваль не мог с уверенностью сказать, что произойдет дальше. Возможно — он доживал последние минуты своей жизни. Возможно — все это было лишь паузой, передышкой перед «вторым раундом». А вот в чем он был уверен точно, так в том, что не жалел о принятом решении и о том, что пришел сегодня сюда. 

Геллерт никуда не торопится. Медленно потягивается руками вперед, вытягивает ноги, выгибается в разные стороны корпусом, разминая затекшие мышцы. Глаза открывать совершенно не хочется. Потому что все ощущения внутри. И это для него сейчас куда важнее, чем просто смотреть. Он медленно переворачивается на спину. Его нисколько не смущает собственная нагота, и он чувствует, что Персиваль смотрит на него. Да, именно это ему и надо. Чтобы тот смотрел. Как в тот момент, когда Геллерт отдавал ему ... сложно сформулировать. Отдавал себя. Отдавал контроль кому-то еще. Он хотел, чтобы Грейвз видел, знал, чувствовал, что именно сейчас Геллерт открылся перед ним настолько, что узнай об этом кто-то другой, Геллерт незамедлительно убил бы. Но ему было спокойно. Магия течет через пальцы рук Геллерта по всему телу. Восстановить привычный поток достаточно просто. И Гриндельвальд просто наслаждался тем, какие эмоции и внутренние ощущения исходят от Персиваля, которому хватило дерзости исполнить то, что произошло несколько минут назад.

Персиваль смотрит на следы от веревок. Их много. До этого момента он никогда не понимал, что в них может быть красивого. Почему его мастер так долго смотрел на тело Грейвза после сеансов, хотя тогда и намека не было на сексуальный подтекст. Тогда — он не понимал. А сейчас — он сам почти заворожен тем, как проступают на коже «узоры» волокон, отслеживая по ним, где веревка впилась в тело сильнее, а где едва касалась. Осознавать, что причина появления этих узоров он сам — непривычно и странно. Тем более на такой невозможно белой коже, как у Гриндельвальда. Эти узоры делали Геллерта... еще более открытым для него сейчас, чем это ощущалось на уровне эмоций и магии. 

Энергия, стелющаяся по комнате, мягко обволакивает все вокруг. Мягкие нити голубого, золотого и серебряных цветов переплетаются между собой образуя красивые геометрические фигуры. Геллерт мягко ведет рукой и огонь в камине становится меньше.

И только тогда, когда свет притух, Геллерт открывает глаза и смотрит на Персиваля. Тыльной стороной ладони скользит по груди, шее, щеке, уходя на затылок. Чуть приподнявшись, запустив пальцы в волосы Грейвза, Геллерт тянет его к себе для поцелуя. И не мелочится. Целует долго, не позволяя прерываться и перевести дыхание, проводит медленно языком по нёбу, надавливая, совершая круги вокруг языка и держит крепко, не давая возможности вырваться. Вторая рука скользит по щеке Перси, поднимаясь выше, и пальцы чувствуют мягкость волос. Мягко перебирая их и «расчесывая», Геллерт еще больше углубляет поцелуй, срываясь в тихие стоны.

Мало. Просто ему опять было мало.

Не отвечать и не реагировать Грейвз просто не может. Жесточайший блок на эмоции в самом начале вечера, страх, когда он понял, что сказал, и что сказал не то и не так, причинив боль, которой не хотел; контроль и концентрация магии, дабы не навредить, не сделать больно, не передавить, да еще и контролируя столько веревок одновременно. А потом — полный фокус на партнере. Ловить малейшие, самые незначительные изменения, в теле, в голосе, в стонах, во взгляде. Чтобы запомнить. И еще — чтобы больше не ошибаться. Все это — выматывало. Безусловная реакция на Гриндельвальда, уже ставшая безусловной — желание — вносила коррективы. Персиваль отвечает, невольно прикрывая глаза, резче выдыхая в поцелуй. Чувствуя, как короткий стон Геллерта посылает разряды наслаждения в нижнюю часть его тела, заново разжигая уже начавшее угасать желание. 

И когда воздух окончательно заканчивается, Геллерт разрывает поцелуй, но не убирает руки и не дает полностью выпрямиться Перси. Чуть надавив пальцами на затылок, движением руки просит опуститься ниже и касается губами губ Перси. Невербальное заклятие, и между губ магов расцветает ночная бабочка. Срываясь в пространство, она делает несколько кругов над ними и опускается на плечо Персиваля. И только здесь Геллерт отпускает руки, давая возможность Грейвзу выпрямиться и перевести свое внимание на ночную гостью.

Пока Персиваль наблюдает за ней, Геллерт мягко берет его руку в свою, пальцами проводя от плеча до кисти, оставляя за собой легкий магический шлейф, и нежно целует в то место, где указательный палец переходит в большой, мягко дует на руку. Там, где касались кожи пальцы Геллерта, распускались бабочки. Они были разных видов: павлиноглазка атлас, так же называемые «князьями тьмы», ночной павлиний глаз, урания мадагаскарская, кастния, сатурния цинтия.   
Ярким всполохом они взлетали с рукава Грейвза, делали круг над головой и  
опускались на одежду, мерцая мягким теплым светом. 

Зрелище завораживало. Наблюдая за бабочками и Грейвзом, Геллерт медленно перекатывается на бок, убирая голову с колен Персиваля. Уже через несколько минут эти маленькие существа сидели повсюду на теле Грейвза.

— Вилохвост пятнистый, — улыбается Персиваль, — cerura vinula. Ты знаешь, что их еще иногда называют котятами, весь их род? Потому что они пушистые, как самые настоящие котята. 

Привлеченная вниманием к себе, бабочка садится на плечо Персиваля, и он не может оторвать от нее глаз. Вживую — он ни разу ее не видел, и пусть сейчас это было не живое насекомое, а магическое, ощущалась она именно как настоящая. Мельчайшие детали рисунка на крыльях, которые бабочка раскрывает, словно красуясь. Грейвз улыбается. Широко, открыто, как не улыбался уже много лет. Знал Геллерт, догадался, или случайно выбрал, но именно эта бабочка была у Персиваля любимой. 

Геллерт улыбается, наблюдая, как восторженно Персиваль смотрит на них, мягко касаясь пальцами крыльев. Ему приятно видеть улыбку Грейвза. Потому что она согревает. Потому что Персиваль становится не похожим на того сурового и серьезного бывшего директора департамента, каким являлся. Он оказывается за спиной Грейвза, и правая рука скользит по плечу вниз, до запястья, нежно сжимая его, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Грейвза. Бабочки, которые сидят на руке взлетают и садятся снова, когда ничто не мешает им вернуться на свое место. Геллерт нежно, едва касаясь губами, целует шею аврора, сжимая пальцами его руку, и тихо шепчет на ухо:

— Знаете, мистер Грейвз, эти бабочки умеют еще кое-что делать, кроме как приносить радость. — голос Геллерта тихий и обжигающий. И только сейчас Персиваль замечает, что он почти не может двигаться. Сейчас магия Гриндельвальда не прессовала. Она просто заполнила собой пространство на столько плотно, что любая попытка сдвинуться с места пресекалась сразу.

Грейвз смеется. Негромко, опустив голову — смеется. Изящно. Красиво. Стильно. Стильно, да. Этого у Геллерта не отнять. Что ж, логично тоже. Он дергается всего один раз, проверяя, насколько крепко держит магия. Понимает, что крепко, а своих сил сопротивляться, попытаться что-то сделать у него все равно уже не осталось. Минута уходит на то, чтобы смирить ринувшиеся наружу рефлексы аврора, утихомирить их. И остаться просто Персивалем Грейвзом — без титулов и маркеров социального положения. Не жалевшем о том, что было меньше часа назад. Теперь была его очередь — доверять. 

Ощущение тепла и рук Геллерта исчезают с тела Грейвза. Он поворачивает голову и видит, что тот стоит у камина вполоборота и держит в руках Бузинную палочку. Он смотрит на нее с любовью и нежностью, как на свое дитя, проводя пальцами от основания к кончику, прокручивая, и упирается в нее большими пальцами так, словно собирается ее сломать. Но он лишь возвращает себе чувство владения этим великим артефактом. Он все так же нагой, и в свете камина, который еще не потух, он выглядит...волшебно. И Грейвз понимает, что снова забывает дышать, любуясь своим лидером.

— Знаете, мистер Грейвз, я собственник. Особенно в отношении магических артефактов и вещей. И я очень не люблю, когда мои вещи трогают без моего разрешения. — Гриндельвальд, до этого момента державший взгляд на палочке, переводит его на Грейвза. Но взгляд… не излучает гнев, не излучает ненависть. В нем полное спокойствие.

Со стороны можно подумать, что сейчас темный маг ударит магией, и все закончится. Весь этот вечер превратиться в пепелище, и можно будет копать себе могилу в альпийских горах. Если от него останется, что хоронить, конечно. Невольно Грейвз все же подбирается. Нет, дергаться он и не думает — знает, что бесполезно. Но, если наказание за его действия будет в виде Непростительного, то ему хотелось бы запомнить момент до этого, как приятный, не окрашенный страхом, а для этого требуются усилия. 

Но Геллерт неспешно направляет кончик палочки на Персиваля и произносит тихо: «Диффиндо». И все бабочки, которые сидели на теле Грейвза, разом взрываются, разрезая одежду аврора на мелкие лоскуты. Со стороны это было эффектное зрелище: яркий всплеск магии, моментально рассыпающийся в пространстве, оставляющий после себя легкое облако пыли. Геллерт магией приподнимает Грейвза так, чтобы только пальцы ног касались пола, убирает оставшиеся лоскуты ткани и нижнее белье, повторяя заклинание.

Персиваль невольно выдыхает, когда понимает, что ему пока еще есть, чем это делать. Несколько секунд уходит на осознание того, что произошло. Что ж, учитывая то, за что именно это было наказание — можно было сказать, что он легко отделался. 

— Теперь, кажется, мы с вами в равных условиях. — Геллерт кладет палочку обратно на каминную полку, напоследок нежно проводя пальцами по всей длине, и подходит к Грейвзу, который висит обездвиженный над полом и наблюдает за манипуляциями Гриндельвальда. Магией Геллерт чуть отводит его руки в стороны и останавливается настолько близко, что касается животом возбужденного члена Перси. Медленно скользит пальцами вверх от тазовых косточек по животу и груди, очерчивая соски и зажимая их между пальцев. Он внимательно следит за своими движениями, получая удовольствие и наслаждение от соприкосновения с телом аврора. Проводит ладонями по плечам, вниз по рукам, перехватывая их за запястья и поднося к губам. И медленно целует центр каждой ладони. 

Жест успокаивает. Тот самый — о котором он так и не спросил, но который явно значит для Гриндельвальда много. Успокаивает — и Персиваль переключается на другие ощущения. Напряженность, еще оставшуюся в теле, смывает теплой волной ощущений от прикосновений к коже. Да, теперь можно — можно было расслабиться. Поймать волну собственных ощущений, когда невозможность шевельнуться по своей воле отзывалась возбуждением, а не желанием сопротивляться. И полностью довериться ласкающим его рукам. Грейвз выдыхает, чуть откидывает голову назад, и внутренне раскрывается навстречу партнеру. 

Геллерт переводит руки на талию, проводит ладонями по пояснице, по лопаткам, возвращаясь вниз и очерчивая пальцами ягодицы, медленно чуть сжимает их в ладонях, притягивая Перси ближе к себе. Персиваль вынужден прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Как бы там ни было, а сдаваться так быстро все еще не хотелось. Гриндельвальд кладет одну руку на поясницу, а второй за затылок притягивает Грейвза к себе для поцелуя. И опять не дает Перси прервать его самостоятельно, заставляя задыхаться и стонать. Рука, лежащая на пояснице, медленно скользит по спине вверх и вниз, надавливая пальцами, заставляя Грейвза ближе вжаться в корпус Геллерта. Все, что оставется Персивалю — впитывать тепло тела Гриндельвальда, пока ему позволяют это делать. Чувствуя, как все настойчивее требует внимания его член. 

Когда Геллерт отрывается от поцелуя, оба тяжело дышат. Он видит, что Перси на пределе. Взгляд его падает на письменный стол, стоящий у противоположной от камина стенки, маг плавно, словно рысь, передвигается ближе к нему, магией заставляя Грейвза следовать за собой.

— Знаешь, Перси. За сегодняшнюю твою выходку мне следовало бы тебя наказать. И наказать так, чтобы ты запомнил, с каким огнем ты играешь. Но! Если я скажу, что мне было неприятно или не понравилось — это будет ложь. 

Геллерт умело манипулирует телом Грейвза в воздухе, разворачивая того спиной к столу и полностью опуская его ногами на пол. Подходит вплотную, по-хозяйски кладет руки ему на поясницу и притягивает к себе, почти касаясь губами губ. 

— Я не люблю быть должником, и я привык возвращать долг с лихвой. Поэтому будет лучше, если ты расслабишься. — Геллерт снова затягивает Перси в поцелуй, отпуская свою магию и возвращая подвижность телу Персиваля, вжимает Грейвза в стол, заставляя на него сесть.

Персиваль невольно хмурится. Всего на мгновение, но не может ничего с собой поделать. 

«Перси». Последний, кто его так назвал — был его подчиненным. И тот получил после этого интереснейшее задание: охранять отпрыска одной из аристократических семей Нью-Йорка, пока тот развлекался по злачным местам, о чем МАКУСА попросили родители оболтуса после нескольких угроз в адрес семьи. С предоставлением отчета обо всех передвижениях лично Грейвзу каждые два часа. И не важно, был день или ночь — каждые два часа аврор обязан был отправлять отчет. При этом пить или развлекаться вместе с молодым магом этому аврору было запрещено, его состояние проверял лично Грейвз каждые три часа. Через две недели источник угроз был найден, охрана снята. Но с тех пор тот самый аврор старался не сталкиваться лишний раз в коридорах с Директором. 

Причины не любить звук собственного имени в сокращенном варианте у Грейвза были. Возможно, произнеси его кто-то другой, или даже произнеси его Геллерт при других обстоятельствах, публично, просто в общении — он бы не смолчал. Нашел бы способ выразить свое недовольство. Да и сейчас тоже нашел бы. Персиваль уже начинает формулировать в голове фразы, которые можно было бы сейчас использовать, как вдруг понимает, что как такового недовольства нет. Это... странно. Настолько, что он на мгновение даже отвлекается от происходящего. Пока Геллерт не напоминает ему, что этого делать не стоит, и Грейвз решает подумать об этом позже, в более спокойной обстановке. 

Прервав поцелуй, Геллерт смотрит в глаза Персиваля. Приблизив свою ладонь к лицу, медленно проводит языком по центру ладони, оставляя на ней влажный след и касается, сначала пальцами, а потом обхватывая всей ладонью, возбужденный член Персиваля. Грейвз дергается навстречу руке, издавая низкий, приглушенный стон. Плоть давно требовала внимания. 

Геллерт двигает рукой, то сдавливая пальцами член Перси, то ослабляя хват. Но не прерываясь ни на секунду, постепенно ускоряя темп. Второй рукой Геллерт мягко заставляет Грейвза лечь на спину, прижимаясь к нему так близко, что тот вынужден обхватить ногами за талию, чтобы положение не доставляло неудобств.

Персиваль заводит руки за голову, цепляясь за противоположный край стола, запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза. Сосредотачивается полностью на том, что чувствует. И снова подается бедрами вперед и вверх, уже четко обозначая движение, толкаясь в руку Гриндельвальда. 

Геллерт замедляется, призывая к себе баночку со смазкой. Макает в нее пальцы и медленными круговыми движениями скользит указательным вокруг ануса. В какой-то момент Грейвз напрягается и расслабление приходит не сразу. Потому что руки Геллерта сейчас делали с ним что-то, что сложно описать словами — одновременное действие, хоть и не амплитудное — одна рука нежно ласкает движениями его член, а вторая рука готова проникнуть внутрь тела, добавив удовольствия, которое может просто снести крышу.

— Все, что необходимо, это расслабиться, Перси. — тихий шепот Геллерта, и он медленно вводит один палец внутрь.

Опять, Гриндельвальд опять сокращает его имя. Бесит! Точнее, должно бесить, по идее. По привычке! Только вместо того, чтобы вернуться с небес на землю, Грейвз вдруг выгибается в пояснице, чувствуя палец внутри себя. И понимает, что нет — не бесит. Заводит. Черт подери, то, что его бесило в любой другой ситуации — сейчас приносило новую волну возбуждения. 

Что же ты сделал со мной, Геллерт... 

Еще с первого совместного вечера Геллерт помнит о том, что Персиваль просит его подготовить. Ему хватает лишь раз услышать просьбу, запомнить и никогда о ней не забывать. И потому ему не требуется напоминание, хотя желание взять ЕГО Персиваля Грейвза прямо здесь и сейчас, немедленно, на столе, слишком велико. В другой раз он так и сделает — не церемонясь и не подготавливая. Просто взять, грубо и по-хозяйски. Но не сегодня. Поэтому он добавляет в смазку каплю мятного эфирного масла и каплю возбуждающего зелья, что дает внутри интересные ощущения.

То, что в смазке есть что-то еще — Персиваль понимает не сразу. Этому «чему-то» требуется время, чтобы подействовать, но когда оно действует... 

Впечатление, что с внутренней части его ануса сняли кожу, забрав боль, остановили кровь, но оставили ничем не прикрытыми все нервные окончания. Чувствительность возрастает в разы, и Грейвзу требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не кончить немедленно. До того прикрытые, темные глаза распахиваются, а сам Перси снова выгибается, выпуская длинный, протяжный стон, на самом исходе которого выдыхает: 

— Господи... Геллерт, что ты сделал?.. 

Гриндельвальд вводит второй палец и останавливается и подгибает их, мягко массируя внутренние мышцы. Медленно проводит рукой по стволу вверх и вниз, наклоняется и вбирает в рот член партнера мягко скользя вниз за рукой и возвращаясь обратно вверх. Повторяет так несколько раз и в конце концов, задерживается губами на кончике головки, нежно целуя ее и обводя языком по уздечке. И только после этого вытаскивает пальцы из Персиваля и, нанеся смазку на свой член, медленно входит.

Входит на полную длину, притягивая мага за бедра ближе к себе, и начинает движение сначала медленно и неторопливо, не давая Грейвзу привыкнуть. Руками скользит вверх по животу и груди, зажимая пальцами соски, покрывает поцелуями живот и грудь Грейвза, еще больше вжимая бедра Перси в свои. Снова медленное движение, и руки скользят вверх по груди, оставляя легкую морозную дорожку, которая тут же тает. Вновь обводит поочередно языком каждый сосок, прикусывая и оттягивая.

Грейвз вздрагивает, когда кожи касается холод, и невольно усмехается. У каждого из них своя «подпись». Его — электричество, у Геллерта — лед. Два оттенка синего. Прекрасно. Лед, замерзшая вода, а вода — великолепный проводник для электричества. Символично... Персиваль опускает руки, которыми все это время продолжал цепляться за край стола, и кладет ладони сверху на руки Геллерта, не удержавшись, проводит по коже ногтями. Интенсивность ощущений зашкаливает настолько, что контролировать себя Грейвз даже не пытается и не сдерживает собственных стонов. 

Ладонь Геллерта нежно скользит по стволу Персиваля вверх-вниз, ускоряя движение и приближая разрядку. То, как выгибается под ним Перси, его стон и его пальцы на коже Геллерта - все это возбуждает Геллерта еще больше. Ему стоит достаточных сил, чтобы сдерживать себя и не дать ворваться всей своей сущностью в процесс. Всей своей темной звериной сущностью.

Геллерт ускоряет темп. Дыхание, местами срывающееся на рык и стоны, заставляет Гриндельвальда вбиваться в Грейвза еще сильнее и глубже, не давая тому возможности отползти.

Персиваль и не пытается. Наоборот, подается навстречу движениям бедер Гриндельвальда, подается сам и резко, снова выгибается, меняя угол проникновения так, чтобы каждым своим толчком член Геллерта задевал простату, заставляя его самого заходиться в судорогах удовольствия. Еще немного... Ногами, которые Грейвз давно уже скрестил за спиной Геллерта, еще больше прижимает партнера к себе. Один последний штрих... Персиваль накрывает ласкающую его член руку собственной, сжимает пальцами сверху и на мгновение заставляет остановиться, сильно сжав плоть у самой головки. 

Хватает... По бедрам пробегает судорога, Грейвз рычит, приподнимаясь на столе, опираясь на локоть и смотрит, пока эякуляция не заканчивается, только после этого снова ложится на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Спустя несколько секунд после Перси, Геллерт срывается за ним в оргазм, который настолько ярок и настолько длителен, что он продолжает вжиматься бедрами, желая максимально проникнуть внутрь. Изнутри отметить Грейвза, и после того, как волна оргазма сходит, Геллерт выходит, магией очищает обоих и просто опускается на грудь Персиваля, покрывая поцелуями живот и грудь. Руки медленно двигаются по бедрам Перси, рисуя узоры. 

Геллерт любуется Персивалем — как тот лежит на его столе, слушает его дыхание. Чувствует его энергию. Чувствует его всего. Мягкая улыбка, и он щелкает пальцами. Где-то раздается хлопок, и Гриндельвальд отдает приказ:

— Ванна. На двоих. Расслабляющие травы и мой стандартный набор масел. И два стакана с его любимым напитком. Холодные. Подать по приказу.

Вновь хлопок, и они опять одни. Геллерт отходит от Грейвза, притягивая к себе его волшебную палочку, лежащую все это время на полу.

— Ай-яй-яй, мистер Грейвз. Негоже разбрасываться своими магическими вещами. — И Геллерт кладет ее на каминную полку рядом со своей. Где-то в глубине покоев слышится, как льется вода, наполняя ванну на двоих.

— Как будешь готов — присоединяйся. — Геллерт кидает взгляд на Грейвза и скрывается в спальне.

Минута полного покоя. Грейвз лишь раз приподнимает голову, когда слышит про магические вещи. И снова ложится, прикрывая глаза. Если его не убили в первые десять минут после того, как он снял все веревки, можно было надеяться, что его ценность как партнера, все же выше, чем степень, в которой он взбесил Гриндельвальда. Грейвз коротко усмехается, отчетливо ощущая, как тянет мышцы внизу, и вспоминает, зачем все это было затеяно изначально. 

Доверие. Не в сексе и не в физическом контакте. В вопросе, намного более важном, чем все остальное вместе взятое. Если ему не удастся переубедить Геллерта в вопросе драконов — все окажется... не напрасным, но не достигшем той цели, которая была поставлена. Но момент еще не настал, а сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось, чтобы все произошедшее здесь выглядело как попытка манипулирования Гриндельвальдом. Персиваль открывает глаза, несколько секунд изучает потолок над собой, пока не чувствует холод на коже. Неприятно. Что он там про ванну сказал?... 

Персиваль слезает со стола, недовольно рыкнув. Да, все же подготовка не была сильной стороной Гриндельвальда... Ладно, терпимо. 

Геллерт погружает тело в воду, от которой приятно пахнет иланг-илангом, мятой, апельсином и бергамотом. Мышцы за сегодняшний вечер настолько устали от нагрузки, что тело моментально расслабляется, и Геллерт запрокидывает голову назад, касаясь затылком бортика.

— Виски. Пока один стакан, — и в его руке появляется ледяной стакан с золотистой жидкостью. Геллерт чуть отпивает и закрывает глаза, смакуя напиток. 

— И не говори мне, что это хуже, чем то пойло, которое ты потреблял до меня! — Грейвз, стоявший последнюю минуту в дверях ванной, наконец подает голос, указывая на стакан. 

Он отлипает от косяка, пересекая расстояние от двери до ванны, размер которой явно был увеличен магически. Опирается на руки, пока забирается в воду, и не сдерживает долгого выдоха от удовольствия. Он и правда вымотался за сегодня настолько, что даже говорить не хотелось.

— Считай, что ты легко отделался. — Геллерт приоткрывает один глаз, внимательно смотря на Перси, который уже успел забраться в ванну. — Если ты еще ходишь самостоятельно, значит я даже не старался. — Геллерт улыбается. — Не расстраивайся, это все поправимо. — Геллерт пальцами выстукивает ритм по стенке ванны, и в руке Грейвза материализуется второй стакан.

— А теперь поведайте мне, мистер Грейвз. Где вы так искусно научились вязать шибари, и зачем оно вам надо. — Геллерт поворачивает голову, укладывая ее удобнее на плечо и, приоткрыв глаза, смотрит на аврора. Мягкая улыбка и стопа, скользящая по внутренней части бедра, переходит на паховую область, мягко накрывая член Грейвза.

Глоток из стакана Персиваль делает почти на автомате. Опирается локтем о бортик ванны, подпирая щеку рукой и усмехается, не избегая взгляда разных глаз: 

— В Японии. Я два года там провел, в монастыре, как бы смешно это не звучало. Это было одним из пунктов моей... хм... так скажем, терапии. Когда мне помогло — стало интересно, как это все работает, а мастер попался сговорчивый, взялся учить иностранца. Правда, никогда не думал, что навык пригодится... там, где пригодился. 

Еще глоток. Да, Грейвз чувствует, но пока он не понял, что это — приглашение на новый заход или Геллерт просто дразнится? 

— Интересно, интересно. Что за терапия у вас была и почему именно в Японии? — Глоток, и стакан пустеет. Геллерт легко ударяет о бортик пустым стаканом, и золотая жидкость вновь наполняет стеклянную емкость на три четверти. Стопой Геллерт продолжает двигать вверх-вниз по паху Перси, держа выражение лица «так и должно быть».

Вопрос тянет за собой воспоминания. Не может не тянуть. Те воспоминания, которых он не касался очень давно. Персиваль ведет плечом, снова поднимает стакан. Попытка потянуть время. Отвечать... с одной стороны не хотелось. 

С другой — рано или поздно, Персиваль. Рано или поздно все равно придется. Не сейчас, так потом. Не Геллерту, так зеркалу. 

— Родители отправили. Мать точнее. У нее там много знакомств было, насколько я понимаю, монастырь ей был чем-то обязан, потому и согласились принять. Когда я вернулся с войны, отец не возражал. 

Ласка отвлекает. Помогает, отчасти, не зацикливаться сейчас на прошлом. Прошлое прошлому. 

— Что бы ты хотел изменить, Персиваль? И хотел бы ты что-то изменить? — Геллерт слегка надавливает, усиливая ощущения, но оставляя их все такими же мягкими и приятными. — И почему именно ночные бабочки?

Магией подзывает емкости с маслами и капает несколько в воду. Над гладью воды поднимается приятный запах сандала, успокаивая и расслабляя.

Нельзя было сказать, что Гриндельвальд был на чем-то помешан. Скорее, он любил... комфорт и уют. Ценил это. Никто из аколитов не знал, что скрывается за второй дверью покоев Гриндельвальда. За дверью, которая отделяла кабинет и личное пространство. А любовь к маслам и запахам была одной из его страстей.

— Изменить? — Грейвз встряхивает головой, заставляя себя не терять нить разговора. Геллерт издевается в своей любимой манере. Что ж... это и правда было хорошим признаком. — Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Вопрос про бабочек проще. Отвечать на него легче и приятнее. Это слышно не только в голосе. То ли выпитое уже толкает Персиваля под язык, то ли усталость, то ли медленно, по капле, нарастающее удовольствие от движения по его члену, но темные глаза буквально загораются. 

— А ты видел их? Рассматривал когда-нибудь — внимательно? Это же шедевр! Настоящий природный шедевр! У них в рисунках на крыльях сочетаются такие вещи, которые и в голову не пришло бы даже ставить рядом: цвета, линии, узоры, полутона и оттенки — это просто невероятно! У меня в Нью-Йорке их коллекция есть... Ну... то есть сейчас уже была скорее всего... Я иногда, когда операции планировал, особенно под прикрытие ребят отправлял, на некоторых из бабочек часами смотрел. То, как сплетаются линии на крыльях, как ни странно, помогало. Словно карта перед глазами готовая проступала — кого куда отправить, кому что сказать и как. — Персиваль улыбается, невольно вспоминая то, о чем говорит. — Знаешь, забавно было наблюдать, особенно когда я только-только начал работать, за начальством. Предлагаю что-то выходящее за рамки привычных схем, на меня смотрят, как на умалишенного, пока не дослушивают до конца. А у меня в голове — рисунок на крыле бабочки все это время. А никто не знает. 

Персиваль качает головой, вдруг замолкает. Он никому не рассказывал этого. Только Серафине. Кто его за язык тянул сейчас?... И дабы как-то скрыть кольнувший изнутри страх, Грейвз снова усмехается: 

— Ты мне туда Веритасерума не налил часом? 

Геллерт смеется. Расслабленно, получая наслаждение от разговора. 

— Зачем? Ты и так мне все рассказываешь. Нет смысла тратить полезную вещь там, где можно обойтись куда более действенными приемами. — Геллерт ставит стакан на пол и не спеша меняет положение тела, приближаясь к Персивалю. Опираясь руками на борта ванны, он нависает над ним, всматриваясь вглубь глаз, чуть нахмурившись. 

— Изменить прошлое или настоящее. Забыть, стереть из памяти или изменить что-то настолько, что в памяти будет всплывать только хорошее. — Геллерт опускается вниз, сужая расстояние между рук, ставя их по обе стороны от головы Грейвза. — Просто, иногда мне кажется, что эхо войны порой возвращается к вам и приносит множество неприятных вещей. — Геллерт усаживается ему на бедра, нависая сверху, и мягкие капли скатываются с волос мага, падая на кожу Персиваля. И Геллерт не может устоять, не может и не хочет. Наклоняется и впивается поцелуем в губы Грейвза. Бедрами подается чуть вперед и назад, создавая трение между телами.

«Ты и так мне все рассказываешь».

Да, рассказывает. Как наивный, семнадцатилетний мальчишка, впервые встретивший кого-то старше себя и решивший, что этот кто-то обладает ответами на все его вопросы. Когда ты вел себя так последний раз, а, Перси? Вспомнил? Вспомнил. А чем все кончилось тогда — тоже вспомнил? 

Вспомнил, отвечает Грейвз сам себе. Вспомнил. 

Поцелуй ощущается, как спасение. Если он сейчас шагнет на ту тропку воспоминаний, куда толкала его собственная память, придется отвечать на вопросы, на которые он не хочет отвечать. Разбивать то хрупкое чувство комфорта, установившееся после его безумной затеи не хотелось. Оно скорее всего разрушится, когда он откажется отвечать на вопросы. А он откажется. Теперь уже — откажется. И потому Грейвз хватается за этот поцелуй, за физические ощущения, как за соломинку. Позволяя чувственному наслаждению остаться единственным гостем в его голове. Это и правда приятно настолько, что ему даже удается улыбаться в поцелуй и не врать при этом, не кривить душой. Только вот голос Персиваля, когда контакт все же прерывается — серьезен: 

— Нет. Не хотел бы. Все эти воспоминания — причина, почему я здесь. Они меня сделали тем, кем я являюсь. Если отобрать у меня все, что я имею, мои воспоминания будут единственным, что у меня останется. Поэтому я ценю их. Каждое, не важно — причиняет оно боль или нет. Это моя жизнь. Сакагучи-сан тоже предлагал мне это, когда мы встретились впервые. Предлагал два пути — легкий и тяжелый. Стереть память, изменить ее, выкинуть из моей жизни войну или встретиться со всем, через что я прошел, со всеми страхами и последствиями — лицом к лицу. Чтобы больше не бояться. Я выбрал тяжелый и ни разу не пожалел. 

Когда Перси заканчивает говорить, Геллерт внимательно смотрит на него. Он не может не уважать Грейвза. Хотя бы за то, что он стремится сохранить себя настоящего. То, что он сам стремился сохранить в себе. Не так важно, кем тебя считают. Важно то, кем ты являешься для самого себя.

Геллерт уважал это.

— Знаешь, Персиваль. — Геллерт мягким движением убирает назад волосы аврора. — Мне кажется, у нас остался с тобой незаконченный разговор, — движением руки Геллерт призывает к себе свою палочку и наставляет кончик точно в яремную впадинку Грейвза. — Причина, по которой ты здесь, и причины твоих действий вызывают, мягко говоря, весьма и весьма неприятные ощущения. Впредь, если ты хочешь что-то доказать, аргументировать или... — Геллерт прокручивает палочку, открывая запястье вверх и расслабляя кисть, — не стоит использовать такой метод, чтобы что-то доказывать. Со мной — не стоит.

И Грейвз задыхается, потому что холод, ледяной, если не могильный, обволакивает тело. В контрасте с горячей водой — это странные ощущения, и это пугает. Пугает, потому что это не элементальная магия, не природный холод, который Геллерт использует обычно. Холод призванных им же сил, из обители тех, кого уже нет на земле.

Воздуха не хватает. Не потому, что его нет, а потому, что дышать им невозможно. Он пахнет сырой землей, гнилым деревом и пылью. Тем сортом пыли, которая застревает в паутине в помещениях, давно не знавших прикосновения ветров. Пахнет ядом. Дышать таким воздухом нельзя. Он не дарит жизнь, а наоборот, высасывает ее. Темные глаза расширяются, хотя Персивалю и удается, пока что, сохранить присутствие духа. Удается не поддаться желанию просто аппарировать отсюда куда угодно. 

Геллерт медленно очерчивает ключицы кончиком палочки, наблюдая за движением. И его взгляд становится непроницаемым и холодным. Кончик Бузинной палочки скользит вверх по шее, приподнимая подбородок и мягко соскальзывает с него и вновь упирается в ключицы. На долю секунды Грейвзу кажется, что свет почти потух, и в комнате присутствует кто-то еще, кроме них. На долю секунды черты лица Гриндельвальда заостряются настолько, что перестают быть человеческими. Персивалю требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы сохранить самообладание и воспринимать то, что говорит Геллерт — ему удается с большим трудом. 

— Я скажу вам так. То, ради чего вы здесь, мое решение пока остается неизменным. — Грейвзу не нужно слов или чего-то еще, чтобы понимать, о чем говорит Геллерт. — И то, что было сегодня, я надеюсь, именно в этом ключе, больше не повторится. Это мое единственное предупреждение. — Геллерт чуть надавливает кончиком палочки на ключицы и скользит ею вниз по груди аврора. — Однако, если вы предоставите мне аргументы, весомые аргументы в решении данного вопроса, мы будем думать, как лучше всего поступить. Но за пределами моих покоев. Не стоит работу таскать туда, где я хочу отдыхать и наслаждаться одиночеством, либо вашей компанией. Но не заниматься работой.

Холод мгновенно уходит, и чтобы отогреться, Грейвз вынужден сползти вниз, чтобы часть тела, которая была не в воде, оказалась под ней. Воздух снова становится источником жизни, а не наоборот, и сделать глубокий вдох вдруг оказывается огромным наслаждением. Геллерт убирает палочку от груди аврора, и взгляд снова теплеет.

— И мне весьма приятно слышать, что вы с таким упоением рассказываете про бабочек. Это... необычно узнать, что для такого серьезного, взрослого мага как вы, Персиваль, бабочки имеют удивительное значение и приносят радость. Никогда бы не подумал. — Геллерт мягко улыбается, поигрывая пальцами палочкой.

Режет. Настолько сильно, что давешний холод вдруг кажется ничтожным — по сравнению с тем, что он чувствует внутри. Серьезного? Взрослого? То есть, получается, для Геллерта, все то, что он только что рассказал про бабочек... детская забава? Что-то, что было... несерьезным. Не стоящим внимания. 

Не достойным взрослого, серьезного мага, такого, как ты, Перси. Не достойным — единственного наследника нашего древнего рода, Перси. 

Слово режет. И в другое время он, наверное, показал бы, дал знать, что не стоило. Что он не для того только что практически вывернул наизнанку часть собственной души, чтобы получить такую оценку. Но сейчас... Память о давешнем холоде, его собственный не самый удачный выбор слов в самом начале вчера — и мозг сам, без дальнейших усилий, выстраивает логическую последовательность. Хотел того Геллерт или нет, но он отвечает ударом на удар. Персиваль прикусывает язык, сдерживая уже почти сформированные слова. Впрочем, по-настоящему ответить ему и не дают. 

— И раз вы замерзли, то самое время переместиться в более комфортное место. — Взмах палочкой, и они аппарируют из ванны.

Персиваль открывает глаза и не видит ничего. Он лежит, вернее, полулежит на мягком одеяле. Воздух нагревается вокруг него, и мягкий поток обдает тело Грейвза, заставляя остатки воды высохнуть.

— Не люблю, когда постель мокрая. Неприятно. — раздается где-то совсем рядом голос Геллерта. Кажется он сидит сбоку и Персиваль поворачивает голову на голос. Видит мягкий теплый свет от палочки, который на несколько секунд озаряет лицо Гриндельвальда и бабочка, слетающая с ее кончика, прилетает в ладонь Грейвза, которую тот подставляет машинально, не задумываясь. Для него, по крайней мере, это было серьезным и достойным внимания. Фабула. Именно она опускается ему на руку. Символично и иронично одновременно. 

И пока Персиваль рассматривает бабочку, Геллерт оказывается совсем рядом, тянет за собой, приобнимая за талию и перетаскивая Перси так, чтобы тот оказался сверху. Притягивает к себе руку, на которой сидит бабочка и легким дуновением, заставляет ее рассыпаться на множество мелких пылинок, которые поднимаются вверх и превратившись в новых бабочек, тускло освещают место, где они оказались, зависая в воздухе.

Грейвз никогда не был в постели Гриндельвальда. Даже в тот раз, когда Геллерта отравили. В самой спальне — да, был. Сейчас он уже при других обстоятельствах оказался тут. Серая хлопковая простынь и темно-синее одеяло. Чудесное спокойное сочетание. Грейвз упирается руками по обе стороны от плечей Геллерта, не зная, что ему сейчас лучше сделать. Непредсказуемость Гриндельвальда порой выбивает из колеи, но сегодня все выходило за рамки этого такого простого с виду слова — «непредсказуемость». 

Страх. Почти ужас. Видеть вместо черт лица Геллерта — череп — для Грейвза оказалось чересчур. Во многих смыслах, и то, что темный маг решил поставить его на место именно тогда, когда сам Персиваль успел расслабиться, делало только тяжелее на душе. Оглядываясь сейчас назад, пока что мельком, пока что не имея возможности проанализировать все, что произошло вдумчиво и неспешно, тот единственный вывод, который Грейвз мог сделать: это все было ошибкой. Одной большой ошибкой. Ему не стоило приходить. Стоило просто смириться с тем, что Геллерт сам, своими руками рисковал похоронить усилия всех последних лет, и постараться смягчить последствия. Только и всего. А не рисковать так сильно, ставя на кон не только собственное положение, но и, вполне возможно, жизнь — чтобы попытаться это предотвратить. По крайне мере, так он хотя бы сохранил душевное равновесие. 

Геллерт проводит пальцами по щеке аврора, легко касаясь кожи. Персиваль разом возвращается в текущий момент. Чертов Гриндельвальд... Чертово тело, успевшее так стремительно выработать собственную, часто неподвластную разуму реакцию на прикосновения Геллерта. Закрыться полностью все равно не получается. Грейвз невольно чуть подается навстречу, когда Геллерт уводит руку по щеке назад на затылок, запускает пальцы в волосы и мягко сжимает их в кулаке, заставляет Грейвза наклониться ниже. Еще несколько секунд рассматривает лицо аврора и притягивает к себе для поцелуя.

И этот поцелуй отличается от всех предыдущих. Отличается от все тех разов, когда Геллерт целовал его. Это не поцелуй близких партнеров или любовников. Гриндельвальд почти не делает ничего особенного — нежно касается губами губ, чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу аврора. Но это все происходит по-особенному. 

По телу Грейвза пробегает волна энергии. Настолько теплой, обволакивающей и мощной, что он сразу же все понимает. То, насколько искусно Гриндельвальд владеет своими силами, энергией, окружающей их, что он может сделать с ним — взять или отдать. И то, насколько сейчас Геллерт вливает в него энергию, делится всем, чем владеет, делится собой, открываясь.

Потому что завтра они опять будут в своих официальных положениях. Решать вопросы аколитов, строить планы. Но сегодня он делится с ним всем. Не задумываясь и не размениваясь на что-то мелкое, типа слов. Да, Гриндельвальд любитель поговорить. Этого у него не отнять. Но в особо важные моменты он молчит, потому что слушает. Слушает себя, других, особенно слушает Перси. И делает это, независимо от того, нравится ли это другим или нет. Просто делает. И зачастую итоги поражают.

Геллерт не говорит ни слова, но в его жестах все легко читается — эмоции, чувства, отношение. Ничего другого не требуется, и Грейвз невольно прикрывает глаза, в очередной раз капитулируя перед собственными чувствами.

Геллерт не разрывает поцелуй, скользит одной рукой вниз по спине Грейвза, мягко надавливая пальцами на кожу. Персиваль растворяется в потоке магии, который течет по нему, между ними, внутри них. Он даже не замечает тот момент, когда Геллерт аккуратно переворачивает его на бок, продолжая целовать, пальцами одной руки перебирает волосы, а второй нежно обнимает, прижимая к себе.

В какой-то момент Геллерт останавливает поцелуй. Едва касаясь губами губ, тихо выдыхает:

— Пожалуй, на сегодня достаточно, Персиваль. Только если у тебя нет других планов, — взглядом, полным нежности, Геллерт следит за движением своей руки, которая убирает волосы аврора назад. Снова нежно целует, магией укрывая обоих одеялом. — По крайней мере, надо немного отдохнуть после столь, хммм, насыщенного вечера. 

Геллерт прикрывает глаза, оставляя руку лежать на пояснице Персиваля, еще какое-то время рисуя пальцами узоры на коже. Персиваль же смотрит на Геллерта, не отрываясь. Что-то, какая-то мысль, которая казалась очень важной, маячит где-то на периферии сознания и ему кажется, что если он сосредоточится на ней хотя бы на минуту, то она проступит во всей своей ясности. Но становится вдруг лень. Тепло одеяла, тепло тела Геллерта и чисто физическая усталость берут свое. 

— Нет. На сегодня и правда хватит. С этим я согласен. 

Снова вечер, когда комфортно настолько, что не хочется ничего рушить. Хочется, чтобы так было еще очень долго.

Геллерт прислушивается к спокойному дыханию аврора, рукой подтягивает его еще ближе к себе, носом зарываясь в волосы. Желание сжать, не отпускать, не отдавать, оставить при себе слишком велико и Геллерт чувствует, как где-то внутри рвет крышу от осознания этого желания.

На своей груди он чувствует дыхание Персиваля. Чуть касаясь пальцами щеки, скользит вниз до подбородка, по шее, уводя пальцы на плечо. Рука останавливается и под его пальцами постепенно увеличивая яркость вновь вырастает бабочка. Она отличается размерами от всех предыдущих. Отличается окрасом. Когда Геллерт убирает руку с плеча Перси, маленькое насекомое остается сидеть, хлопая крыльями, привлекая внимание Персиваля своим светом. Он поворачивает голову, видя ночную бабочку из семейства павлиньих.

Он знает ее. Конечно знает. В свое время она стала отправной точкой, началом его интереса к ночным бабочкам в целом. Рассматривать узор на этих крыльях можно бесконечно, Персиваль и сам не замечает, как едва заметно улыбается, пока наблюдает за ней.

— Ночной павлиний глаз. Saturnia pyri, — Геллерт смотрит на светящееся существо, — считаются одними из самых больших бабочек в мире. Знаешь, именно эта бабочка чем-то напоминает мне тебя. 

Геллерт переводит взгляд на Перси, который завороженно смотрит на существо, которое сейчас сидит на его плече. Геллерт аккуратно подносит руку и бабочка перебирается к нему на ладонь.

— С одной стороны, если не приглядываться и не знать, она не представляет собой ничего особенного, в отличии от того же самого Махаона, например, — Геллерт поднимает и резко опускает руку вниз, заставляя бабочку взлететь. Свет, который расходится от ее крыльев, освещает пространство под темно-синим балдахином. Бабочка делает несколько кругов над лежащими и садится на одну из штор, — с одной стороны обычная и невзрачная, но когда она раскрывает крылья и показывает узор, становится неимоверно красивой. И мне безумно приятно видеть, что у взрослого мага есть то, что приносит ему радость. В наше время это дорогого стоит. Радоваться... уметь радоваться мелочам, чему-то настоящему и живому. И это вызывает уважение к вам. Директор департамента, аврор, нынче мой соратник и партнер, в складках плаща которого, есть место для мелочей, которые делают вас счастливым. 

Геллерт отрывает взгляд от огромной бабочки и смотрит на Грейвза. 

— Постарайтесь сохранить это. В самый нужный момент, самый сложный момент жизни, это даст вам силы не забыть, кто вы есть на самом деле. Не забыть этот момент. Не забыть мои слова и меня. 

В полумраке глаза Геллерта еще больше различаются. Еще больше завораживают и затягивают внутрь. 

— Вы можете пообещать мне выполнить одну мою просьбу? — Гриндельвальд приподнимается на руке, переводя взгляд обратно на бабочку.

Аналогия интересная. Что Грейвз может сказать наверняка — его еще никто не сравнивал с бабочками. Слышать такое сравнение от Геллерта было... необычно. По многим причинам. И тем не менее, себе Персиваль не мог не признаться — приятно. Настолько, что тепло сказанных слов добирается даже до колючего холодного клубка в груди, который завязался там после всего случившегося до этого. 

Значит, все-таки это была не насмешка. Не пренебрежение. Не издевка над его маленьким увлечением. Мда, видимо, у них сегодня было соревнование, кто неудачнее подберет слово в самый неподходящий момент. 

— Все, что будет в моих силах. — ответ на вопрос честный.

Геллерт приподнимает руку, и бабочка срывается с карниза и планирует вниз, усаживаясь на вытянутые пальцы. Еще какое-то время темный маг смотрит на нее, дует на крылья, и они рассыпаются в пыльцу и, подхваченные легким ветром, поднимаются вверх, осыпаются по шторам балдахина, создавая тусклое свечение.

— У меня есть лишь одна просьба. Я повторю ее только сейчас и только один раз. — Геллерт вновь поворачивает голову, переводя взгляд на Грейвза. 

Взгляд Гриндельвальда спокойный, но в тоже время слегка усталый и потухший. Может сказался сегодняшний вечер, проведенный на адреналине, который теперь отпустил или это просто то, что так больно сегодня ударило по сердцу.

Но он говорит тихо: 

— Я прошу вас больше не поступать так, как вы поступили сегодня. Я понимаю, что вы действовали исходя из логических соображений относительно рабочего вопроса. Но многое из сегодняшнего дня, что мне, что вам, принесло... — Геллерт спотыкается о слово, не зная, как лучше пояснить, — вызвало дискомфорт и недопонимание. А мне хочется, чтобы наше с вами сотрудничество, наше партнерство было иным. Мое доверие к вам достаточно сильно и в то же время хрупкое настолько, что уже не раз готово было развалиться. — Геллерт ложится обратно на подушку, переворачиваясь на спину. — А я хочу, чтобы оно лишь окрепло и превратилось в скалу, которую невозможно разрушить. И если сегодня я вас чем-то задел, то приношу свои извинения. Надеюсь, что впредь, такие факторы не будут влиять на наши с вами отношения и в особенности на доверие к друг другу.

Геллерт договаривает последнее слово и прикрывает глаза, убирая одну руку под голову, а вторую оставляя лежать на груди.

Грейвз слушает внимательно. Очень внимательно. Предваряющая просьбу аналогия ему понятна и без дополнительных объяснений: рассыпавшаяся под дуновением бабочка лучше многих слов доносила смысл просьбы Геллерта. Слова только расширяли ее. 

По большому счету, он уже понял, еще в ванной, какую конкретно ошибку совершил. Покои Гриндельвальда были его домом. Да, весь Нурменгард был его домом, но личные покои — территория безусловной безопасности, а он ее нарушил. И не просто нарушил — а крайне агрессивным способом. То, что он остался жив после этого и передвигался на своих двоих, было исключительно доброй волей Гриндельвальда. Сам Персиваль — не факт, что проявил бы столько же терпения к нарушителям его безопасной территории. Еще и ляпнул, не подумав о последствиях, про «наиграюсь»... 

Но извиняться за хреново выбранное слово он будет потом. Будет обязательно.

Грейвз приподнимается на локте, чуть опускает голову, касаясь губами плеча Геллерта, прикрывает глаза. Вытащив руку из-под одеяла, находит пальцами жилку под подбородком партнера и замирает на месте не меньше, чем на минуту, слушая пульс. Кажется, что на этом все. Что он уже не шевельнется до утра, но Персиваль все же поднимает голову:

— Обещаю. Обещаю, что никогда больше не нарушу границ твоей личной безопасности. Только если от этого будет зависеть твоя жизнь. 

Жилка бьется под пальцами. Грейвз так и не убирал руку, продолжая слушать пальцами пульс Геллерта. 

— И прости меня. Я выбрал не лучшее выражение и точно не хотел делать тебе больно. 

Геллерт пальцами касается запястья руки, а потом и всей ладонью обхватывает руку Перси и притягивает к себе. Нежно целует в центр, задерживаясь там на несколько секунд и с выдохом дает маленький посыл энергии. Она проходит через центр руки до плеча и мягкой волной прокатывается по всему телу Грейвза.

— Я услышал тебя, Персиваль. — Геллерт поворачивает голову в сторону аврора, приоткрывая глаза. — И я благодарен за это понимание. Но! Теперь спать. Завтра предстоит день, и он будет не из легких. — вытянув руку, которая лежала на груди, под подушки, а рукой, которая держала руку аврора, потянул Перси на себя, заставляя полностью лечь.

Геллерт, положив руку Грейвза себе на грудь, на то место, где биение сердца ощущалось сильнее всего, накрыл сверху своей. Все, что хотел Геллерт сейчас, это дать ощущение защищенности и безопасности рядом с ним. Вне зависимости от статуса их обоих. 

Постепенно сон сморил обоих, заключая их в свои объятия.


End file.
